Unfortunately what happens in Vegas Doesn't always stay in Vegas
by AusllyLoverx3
Summary: After Austin and Ally accidentally get married in Vegas, they are forced to live together for 6 months, What will happen? Will love blossom? Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally only the plot line. A/U OOC
1. Unfortunately We're married

_**Ally's POV**_

_I slowly opened my eyes, blocking the sun's glare with my hand and rising up. What a night; Last night was my 21__st__ birthday, and we came here, to Vegas to celebrate. I could vaguely remember us ordering many drinks, but everything else was a blur, I was crazy drunk. I stood up and walked towards my suit case, looking for an outfit to throw on. I was happily skimming through my clothes when I noticed the shiny gold ring placed upon the finger right next to my pinky. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to the bed, noticing the mess of blonde hair that belonged to my best friend, Austin. I picked up the pillow that was placed messily on the sofa, and threw it at him. Making him shoot up and look directly at me._

"_Ally, what did you do that for, and…Why are you in my hotel room?" he asked._

"…_First its not your hotel room its mine, and second could you do me a favor and look at your left hand for me," I demanded._

_He sat up and put up his hand, also revealing a gold ring; "DAMN IT AUSTIN!" I screeched plopping down on the sofa. He looked at me confused until I decided to speak; "Austin, I think we got married last night," I said lifting my hand and revealing the ring. His eyes widened, and he didn't respond. I rolled my eyes; "Austin we're MARRIED!" I said emphasizing the last word. He looked at me, and I guess that's when it kicked in; "Oh my gosh! We have to get an annulment or something!" he screeched. I nodded in agreement and grabbed clothes from my bag. "We're going home today, we'll just… get the annulment tomorrow!" I said. He smiled at me and got up and that's when I noticed another thing; "Austin, why are you in your underwear?" I asked, beginning to panic. He looked down and shrugged; "Dunno…..Why are you in your underwear and bra?" he asked mocking my tone. I glared at him and spoke; "Austin this is serious…did we… you know… have sex?" I said mumbling the last part. He shrugged; "I don't know, I __**was**__ drunk too," he said. I sighed heavily and grabbed my clothes, speed walking to the bathroom and throwing them on. _

And here we are present day, sitting in a judges office and pleading for an annulment. Austin had to be stupid and lie on it, his reasons for wanting an annulment were so stupid, he put things such as; I was abusive, I had a bad temper, I never appreciated anything he did, and that I never let him sleep in the same bed as me.

"NOT TRUE, HE IS LYING!" I yelled standing to my feet. That's when Austin looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. The judge then looked at the two of us and rolled his eyes.

"Oh great," he muttered.

"Judge Chapmen, could you please see us through. It was a total mistake, me and Austin accidentally got married in Vegas and we really need an annulment," I begged.

"I'm sorry that's not possible, the only other option you two have is to get a divorce a-" I cut him off, "That's good, that's great me and Austin will just get a divorce sorry for wasting your time," I said beginning to stand up.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sorry Mrs. Moon but that's not possible, you and Austin will have to go through separation before divorce, this gives you two time to see if you still want to be married, the only way you will be able to get a divorce now is if one of you cheats" He said.

"Well then I'll just cheat on Ally," said Austin sitting up.

"No it doesn't work like that, in this case you will not be able to cheat on Ally just to get a divorce, you lied on your Annulment forms and your punishment is to stay married and living under the same roof for 6 months," he said.

"But you-," he pounded the gavel 3 times and sat back in his seat.

I stood up and walked out, I could not believe I had to stay married to Austin, it's not like I didn't like him or anything, I just never thought I would be under the same roof as him. Married. He caught up and walked beside me; "Yeah…Kinda forgot to tell you that I lied on the Annulment forms," he said wincing.

"Well gee Austin, that really helps now," I said glaring daggers at him. He put his hands up in defense and we walked in silence, I could not believe that he had the nerve to do that, or even just lie on the annulment forms, if he were to have told the truth I wouldn't be married right now. I yanked the ring off my finger and threw it in my purse, this would probably be the worst 6 months of my life.

_**Austin's POV**_

Gosh Ally was pissed, I couldn't believe she was so mad. We were just married, who cares? I mean maybe that not the right way to say it but, it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like we hated each other's guts, we were great friends, ever since high school. It would be pretty easy living with each other now.

"We can stay at my place," I suggested.

She looked over at me glaring daggers into my soul, and then she spoke; "Sure Austin, I would love to," she said bitterly. I sighed heavily and opened the car door for her, she hesitantly got in. I walked over to the other side and got in the car also.

"Look Ally, you're going to think about things on the bright side, we'll get to hang out more, we'll get to talk and sulk to each other more, come on don't be upset about it," I said in a convincing voice.

She looked over at me and smiled halfheartedly; "I guess you're right Austin," she said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Who am I kidding, I didn't even believe that we were going to have a good time these few months. I'm only saying this because Ally and I are quite different.

Ally: Likes working really hard, and reading

Me: Likes not working really hard, and partying.

Ally: Loves Math

Me: Loves anything that doesn't have to do with math.

Ally: Is a total nerd, she's been once since the day I met her.

Me: Not trying to toot my own horn here, but I am **so** not a nerd.

See, she and I are total opposites. How are we going to survive with each other for 6 months, its totally impossible!

_**Ally's POV**_

I don't know, Austin seemed a little uneasy when he told me everything was going to be okay. We arrived at Austin's condo just moments later, I walked out and impatiently waited for him to unlock it. I was excited, and a little upset about living with him. I'm excited because he just got this condo a few days ago, I'm not exited because I'm staying with him for 6 whole months. **This WILL NOT work I just know it. **

He opened the door and revealed the beautiful condo. It was amazing, breathtaking, astonishing. The walls were all white, and the furniture was black. The kitchen had all stainless steel and the countertops were so beautiful. He had a 52 inch plasma, HD TV that was mounted to the wall. I walked around the house, not remembering to be somewhat upset. I opened one of the doors and it revealed a beautiful bathroom, The shower had one of those little touch pad thingy's to start it, and there were two sinks. I was actually really happy about living here for the next few months. I then walked from the bathroom to another door, I opened it and it revealed a beautiful room, it had numerous instruments, posters, and a 42 inch Plasma TV. This must have been Austin's room. I closed the door and went to the next room, this one had a king size bed, with White sheets, and the walls were yellow. This one also had a 42 inch Plasma TV, and it had a guitar sitting in the corner. I claimed this as my room.


	2. Unfortunately I got married in Vegas

_**Ally's POV**_

We headed to my house to pick up my belongings around 1:00, I gotta say, it was really awkward being around Austin right now. Mainly because, I was still very upset with him for lying on the Annulment forms. We made it to my house; I quickly got out of the car and headed up to my Apartment.

I unlocked the door and ran to my bedroom, taking two suitcases from underneath my bed and putting my clothes in neatly. After I finished that I ran to my bathroom and grabbed other necessities. I grabbed the bags from my room and then walked over to the living room.

"Damn it, I wish I wouldn't have gone to Vegas," I said.

I bid a short sweet goodbye to my cozy apartment, and walked back out. Austin took the suitcases from my hands and threw them in his backseat, then I sat down in the car.

"Ally, you're not still mad at me for lying on the Annulment forms are you?" He asked looking over at me.

"Oh no Austin, everything is fine and dandy, We're married that's all," I said glaring daggers at him.

"Ally come on, if you wouldn't have said it was a lie, then we would have been Annulled by now," he argued back.

" Well I wasn't just gonna let you sit there and make me look like an ass whole Austin!" I screamed.

"Well wouldn't you rather look like an ass whole than be married to me?" He retorted.

I sat back in my seat; "No Austin…" I mumbled.

We sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the car ride. I honestly couldn't believe that Austin wanted me to forgive him just like that, like it was nothing, like it didn't mean anything. I mean for Pete sakes we were married! Why was he acting like it wasn't such a big deal?!

We arrived at Austin's condo just moments later. I rushed into the house with my bags, went into my room and shut the door. I unpacked my things and sat down on my bed. I thought about how awful these few months were going to be, I thought about telling my closest friends about how Austin and I were married, and most of all I thought of how I was going to break it to my boyfriend of 2 years, Dallas.

I met Dallas back in high school, I had a major crush on him the first moment I laid eyes on him. Every time he would even say hi to me I would somehow find a way to screw that up and embarrass the hell out of myself.

Finally at graduation I finally found the courage to talk to him, without stumbling over my own words, but the sad thing about it all was that he had a girlfriend at the time, and I couldn't confess my love for him then.

After my 19th birthday Dallas and I reconnected, I found out he didn't have a girlfriend anymore, and asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with me one night. He agreed, and well the night went great. He kissed me and from then on we've been a couple. It's sad to say it but dating Dallas isn't all I thought it would be. I mean yeah he was a really sweet guy and all but, he's a little boring at times. And I was a tad bit happy that I would have to break up with him.

_**Austin's POV**_

I left the house at 3:00 to see my girlfriend Cassidy. Cassidy and I have been dating for 5 months straight, and it wasn't all I had imagined. I mean yeah she's beautiful, funny, and awesome. But I just don't feel the same attraction that I felt 5 months ago. Now it's just like Cassidy's a friend rather than a girlfriend. I arrived at the smoothie shop just moments later, and noticed her sitting down at our usual table.

"Hey cass, I need to talk to you," I said frantically.

"Alright blondie spill it then," she said giggling.

"I kinda got drunk and got married to Ally in Vegas," I said wincing at the last part.

"….Alright then get an Annulment," she said calmly.

"See that's the thing… I might have lied on the annulment forms and now I have to stay married to her for 6 months since I did…" I said biting my bottom lip.

"What KIND OF DUMB ASS LIES ON AN ANNULMENT FORM?!" She yelled glaring daggers at me.

"I just thought it would get me and Ally separated but it turns out she doesn't really like when people lie about her," I said.

"NO THAT'S STUPID, YOU KNOW ALLY LIKE THE BACK OF YOUR FUCKING HAND! YOU SHOULD KNOW SHE HATES DAMN LIERS!" She screeched standing up.

"Cassidy, please sit back down, you're making a scene," I whisper/yelled.

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO MAKE MOTHER FUCKING SCENE, EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THAT MY DAMN ASS WHOLE OF A BOYFRIEND WENT OFF TO VEGAS AND GOT MARRIED, DO YOU HEAR THAT, THIS INCONSIDERATE BITCH WENT OFF AND GOT MARRIED, AND HE EVEN PROMISED HE WOULDN'T GET DRUNK AND DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID," She yelled.

"Cassidy, please it was just an accident," I said looking up at her.

"NO, NO NO NO NO, WE ARE OVER AUSTIN **MO NICA **MOON," She screamed stomping away.

My mouth dropped open, she PROMISED she would never, ever say my middle name in public or even when we were alone. I was utterly humiliated. I got up and speedily walked away. I never wanted to be seen in that smoothie shop again.

_**Ally's POV**_

So the break up with Dallas didn't go so great, and I really don't want to repeat anything he said. Let's just say that in his eyes, I'm an ass whole who he can never trust again. To be honest I wasn't really upset about the breakup, I was just really upset with what he called me. I heard Austin walk into the house. I went into the living room to greet him.

"Hey Austin…you okay?" I asked

"…No," he muttered.

"Aww, Austin It'll be okay," I said pulling him into a hug.

"She said my middle name in public," he said wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled away; "Really Austin?" I said giggling.

"Yeah really," He said chuckling. "Anyway, what are we having for dinner **wifey**?" he said teasingly.

"Haha very funny **Hubby, **and I think I'm just gonna order a pizza," I replied.

"Awh, but Ally this is our first night under the same roof as a married couple," he said.

"Well then in that case I won't order anything," I responded, giggling.

"Haha very funny… I'll call in, do you want pepperoni or sausage or both," he asked.

"….Sausage," I said hesitantly. He nodded and picked up his phone. I walked back to my room, an rummaged through my top drawer looking for my songbook, I had some lyrics.

_I think about you _

_every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights*_

And that was it. The pizza arrived about 5 minutes later, and It smelled delightful. I ran out of my room and to the dining room table in just seconds. I grabbed a slice and scarfed it down.

"Well gee someone's hungry," teased Austin, chuckling.

"No duh, I haven't eaten ALL day!" I replied, grabbing another slice. "Wait I forgot I'm supposed to be mad at you," I said sitting down my piece of pizza.

"Oh come on Ally! We were getting along so well!" he said.

"You lied," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes and it was such an accident, now could you please, please not be mad at me?" he pleaded.

"…Hm, fine," I said.

"Yay!" he said chuckling.

I finished my pizza and went back to my room to retrieve my pajama's. I threw on my mickey mouse ones and turned on my TV.

* * *

**Yay! All done, this one is short sorry about that. But when I get back from spring break next, next week It will be way long. Yep you read it right. I won't be able to update this, or MTL ( My True Love ) ALL Next week! Sorry, see you guys after spring break though!**

**Nikki**


	3. Unfortunately You're staying up with me

_**Ally's POV**_

"ALLY, ALLY, ALLY!" Yelled Austin, waking me from my deep slumber. I shot up and opened my door, noticing that it was still dark and it was 1:30 In the morning.

"…What Austin what's wrong, did something happen are you okay?!" I asked frantically, looking in all directions to see what the problem might have been.

"Oh no, I'm fine I'm just super bored, and I need someone to hang out with," He said calmly.

"Well, I can't be that person sorry," I said beginning to close my door again.

He stopped it with his foot and looked at me; "Who was there for you when you broke up with that guy from the coffee shop in the 10th grade?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door once again; "You," I muttered walking past him and into the living room. "So what do you suggest we do Austin," I yelled over my shoulder.

"I don't know… Wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Austin, I just woke up, my hair is a mess, I'm still tired, its 1:30 in the fucking morning, does it really seem like I want to get up and go somewhere?" I replied narrowing my eyes at him.

"….Probably not….But, it could be a possibility," he said sarcastically. I glared and him and sat down on the sofa.

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep, while you think of something for us to do," I said, closing my eyes, resting my head on the arm of the sofa and curling up in a ball.

"No Ally cause you won't wake up… How about we watch a movie?" He responded, walking over to the entertainment center and browsing through the movies. "Oooh, how about Saw*?!" He suggested taking it from its spot.

"How about not?" I replied bluntly.

"….Okay so what do you wanna watch then Allly," he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I say we watch a movie I like a lot! It's called the back of my eyelids!" I yelled closing my eyes.

"How about…the notebook," He suggested. I slowly opened my eyes and ,shot up. "OFCOURSE THE NOTEBOOK! That should've been you're first suggestion!" I yelled, sitting up.

_**Austin's POV**_

30 minutes into the movie and Ally was already shedding tears. I regretted this deeply, I should've let her go to sleep.

"MmmanItsJustSoSAAAAAAD!" She slurred.

It got even worse an hour later.

"OH NOAH! WHYYYY!? WHYY?!" She cried.

And at the end of the movie she applauded, and burst into a waterfall of tears.

"…You know Ally, how about we go to bed now?" I suggested taking the CD out of the DVD player.

"…No, now I'm not tired," she replied. "And you have to stay up with me, since I stayed up with you," she said.

"Oh man but Ally! I just wanted to watch a movie, I'm super tired! Can't you just wait until tomorrow to make me repay you?!" I asked.

"Ha, Sure, cause I would do that," she said beginning to chuckle. I glared at her; "So what do you wanna do?" I questioned.

"…Hmm I don't know… OOH Maybe we can study for finals! There only 3 weeks away!" she suggested, receiving the books from the table next to her.

"…Uggh, but Ally why can't we do something fun?" I asked.

"But Austin, you got to choose what we did, so now I get to," she said, opening all the text books to a random page.

"Aww Man, fine," I said, scooting next to her and reading along with her. We studied for about an hour, then I suggested that we did something different, since I would probably pass out at any given second.

"Austin, I don't wanna sit here and play shooting games with you," Ally whined, as I pulled out two controllers from the cabinet were my movies were located.

"Its not fair that we get to do everything you wanna do, I just did two boring things with you now, we are gonna do something I like," I replied, sitting a controller next to her.

"Austin! You're 21 years old you're really gonna sit here and play video game a damn 14 year old should be playing," she said looking over at me disapprovingly.

"Hell yeah, Young and Wild & Free," I responded chuckling.

"Stop quoting rappers its annoying," she said.

"Since when do I quote rappers?" I asked.

"Since you listened to T-Pain for the first time," she said, now examining her nails.

"So I started quoting rappers 4 years ago?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah, don't you remember when you were offering to buy me a drink in Vegas and you were all 'Imma Buy you a drank'?" she inquired.

"Hahah…No," I lied, suddenly remembering that I had indeed done that.

"Ri-ight," she answered.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Aren't you gonna play?" he asked.

"….I mean… I'm not good at these types of games, but..sure," I replied, hesitantly.

"It's okay, I won't rub it in your face when I kick your ass,"

"Haha, very funny Moon," I retorted, picking up my controller and turning it on.

"Hey, you can't say my last name like that since were married now, your now Allyson Moon," he responded, raising a brow.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, we only have to be married like this for a year, so not for long," I mentioned. He flashed a hurt expression after my comment, but soon it wore off.

"Yeah, haha, a year, then we won't ever have to think about this again, we can just move on with our lives, and pretend like this never happened. We can move on and marry people we actually love," he said. I felt hurt at his comment, and I didn't know why . It kind of made my stomach sink when he mentioned us marrying people we actually loved. I just shook it off though, because I knew that this hurt was just coming from me being stupid, and probably tired since it was almost 5am.

"Okay how do you play this?" I asked, examining the controller like it was some new found contraption.

"X is to shoot, Square is to jump Triangle is to crouch down, R2 is to reload, and L2 is to switch guns," he said.** (A/N I Have never played shooting games, my brother does, but I never pay attention to him…I'm sorry if I got the buttons wrong… Truly)**

It only took me about 5 tries to get the hang of the game. Then next thing I knew I was kicking Austin's butt at this game. I felt so great. We played for about an hour, then he turned off his game, yawning tiredly.

"Damn I didn't know we stayed up that late," he said sleepily.

"Mmmfh. I know," I said, beginning to drift into sleep. And soon I was fast asleep. In what I call… Lala land.

I slowly opened my eyes, blocking the suns glare from my tired eyes. I began to get up so I could close the curtain and fall back into my deep slumber but something was stopping me. It was Austin, snoring lightly, his hair a mess. _'Oh shit, this feels like déjà vu.' _I thought, removing Austin's arm and making sure I had on clothes. I sighed with relief as I noticed that I was still fully clothed. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and walked around the condo for a while. I was bored. I decided to do a little dancing. I deserved it, and Austin was asleep, so he wouldn't see me. I had accidentally left my Ipod at my house, so I had to make do with his. It was really tough finding a song I liked too. Since he had some obsession with rap. But I finally found one that I Semi-liked. It was by Big Sean, it was Dance. I turned it on and began dancing happily.

"STOP! DROP IT DROP IT YOU GOT EVERYBODY IN HERE OH-MY-GOSHIN," I sang along. I continued to enjoy myself, until I slipped clumsily on the rug beneath me, hitting my butt.

"Damn rug, ruining my amazing, Michael Jackson dance moves," I grumbled.

I got up, brushed myself off, and continued dancing. Until I heard laughter. I whirled around to see Austin, on his knees, his face red, his eyes watery.

"How long have you been there," I asked.

"Long enough to see you slip on the rug and say that it ruined your amazing Michael Jackson dance moves," he said beginning to laugh once more.

"Well haha, very funny Austin, but let's not forget about that time I caught you singing SexyBack into a brush," I retorted. **(A/N If you read My true love, you would totally understand, I just had to make that a moment in their past, it just felt so wrong if I didn't! I just made it a little bit more recent so that Ally could have the video on her cell phone.) **

He stopped laughing and looked up at me; "You said you would never speak of it again!" he exclaimed.

"Some things change… You know I would hate for Ross, Laura, Trish, or Dez to find that out… cause as I recall… I did get that on camera," I replied.

"You wouldn't," he muttered, his voice low and husky.

"Oh I would," I responded, mocking his tone.

"You would never," he whispered.

"Oh… but… I would!" I exclaimed. Running to my phone and opening up the video. "This was only a few months ago you know," I said, holding back my laughter.

"Ha, Ally I know you like I know the back of my hand, you would NEVER send that, ever," he commented, his eyes wide.

"Oh, really then?" I hit the text message button and put in all my close friends.

His eyes got even wider as my finger inched more and more towards the send button. And just as I began to tap it he snatched the phone out of my, not so tight grip, and ran with it.

"HEY THAT'S MY PHONE!" I said running after him.

"Well no duh who else's phone would it be," he said, in and 'Obviously, duh,' tone.

"Austin give me my phone back!" I explaimed.

"No! You're gonna send this video and embarrass me," he replied.

"No I won't I swear just give it back," I said, my voice now calm.

"Fine… but we have to do our handshake to swear on it," he responded holding out his hand. We did out handshake and he handed me my phone back.

"Gosh you suck," I grumbled.

"Why gee Ally thanks," He said, giving me a sheepish grin. "So what are we doing to do Als?" he asked.

"I don't know its already 2:00, our whole day is practically gone," I stated.

"…You're right," he agreed.

"Ooh you know what! The mall is still open, and I need to get a new dress for graduation!" I remembered out loud.

"…It sounds kinda boring. But.. fine," Austin said, hesitantly.

* * *

**You guys… have free permission to kill me for not updating for so long. I'm SOOO sorry. Haha, I hope you like this one. I know you guys will like the next one too. Cause you're getting major Auslly. The next chapter is called Unfortunitely I'm buying this for you. And yes, Austin is trying to buy Ally something… But its not clothes. **** Until next time People! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN! Which will most likely be in the next few days, or maybe next week. Bye I love you all. Oh and also MTL lovers and readers, I am working on the last few chapters! **

_Nikki _


	4. Unfortunitely they did too!

_**Ally's POV**_

I waited impatiently for Austin to finish dressing. It always annoyed me when he took hours just to go to one place, for less than an hour. Just to impress some random sluts. I mean how could he think about some other random girl when he has a wife! Wow, I can't believe I just thought that…I must still be tired or something.

"Alright Ally come on, I'm ready to go," Austin said, finally walking out of his room.

"Finally Austin! Its 4:30," I replied, standing up and stretching.

We walked to the car and got in. He started up the engine and pulled off.

"So…Why exactly do you have to get another dress? You have tons of them," he said.

"Cause I need one, I want to look amazing, not just great. Austin this is my graduation, after this I'm never gonna have another chance to retry it," I responded.

"Hm… well now that you mention it, I haven't really decided on what I was gonna wear to this graduation… since Its about 4 weeks away," he said, in a Duh sounding tone.

"Well you should be, next thing you know it'll be graduation day, and you won't have anything to wear," I answered.

"Maybe I should be one of those people that go to graduation naked," he said.

"….Um, how about no! Gross Austin, you know I hate that, I can't even stand It in movies," I said, frowning at the thought.

"Aww is it because you don't want your husband to go up there and embarrass you?" he asked.

"No its because I don't want my **best friend **to go up there and embarrass himself," I replied bluntly.

We rode in an awkward silence for the rest of the ride. I would sometimes glance at him, and he would sometimes glance at me. His expression seemed to look hurt, his world famous smirk turned into a frown that made you want to break down and cry every time I saw it. We finally arrived at the mall, I was anxious to get out of the car, and separate from Austin.

_**Austin's POV**_

Clearly, Ally was still kinda semi pissed about being married to me. And I don't think me making jokes about it, is making it any better. I just hated how she talked about us splitting up after these 6 months, she acted like she hated being married to me or something. I don't know why it bugs me so much, but I just hate when she says things about it so much.

I went to go find Ally and I'm sorry present in the jewelry store when I stumbled upon something. It was a ring. I examined it for a second, then I got up and continued walking. But for some reason, I wanted to buy it. I hesitantly walked back to the ring.

"Um, excuse me miss, could I please see this ring?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she replied, walking from behind the counter with a key in her hand.

She unlocked it, and handed me the ring, it was much prettier in my hands. The diamond in the middle of the ring was and oval, it shone in the dim light coming from the room, then there were several other small diamonds surrounding it.

"…Uh how much is it?" I questioned.

"Well we're having a sale today, so $1050," she responded.

"Awesome I'll take it then!" I exclaimed, not noticing what I had just done.

"Alrighty then, and will you be paying with credit or debit today?" she wondered.

"Um, debit," I said, reaching into my pocket and taking out my card.

She took my card and swiped it, then handed me the ring. I smiled in response.

"You have a good one! I hope she likes it!" she yelled cheerfully.

_**Ally's POV **_

My dress shopping went great, I ended up getting a pink strapless one, with black stilettos. Now I was stuck searching for Austin, he was probably off somewhere with some girl, talking to her, and thinking about how after he divorces me, he'll go off and date her. Gosh he was such a player. I soon found him walking out of the jewelry store, a really worried look visible on his face.

"Oh Ally hey! Have you finished shopping?" he questioned.

"Yep, we can finally go… Why were you in the jewelry store?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just looking at stuff for my mom, you know cause she deserves it," he said, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Did you find anything?" I wondered.

"…Yeah, I did, but I don't know when I'm gonna give it to her," he said. Wiping a bead of sweat with the back of his hand, "Is it just me or is it hot in here," he said, panting.

"…No it's normal temperature in here, it's you," I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Or maybe its you," he said, beginning to walk out to the car.

"Austin… are you okay, you don't look so well.. Your face is all pale, and you're all shaky," I asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Oh I'm fine, I think I'm just a little worried about this present I got my mom, I don't know If she'll like it or not," he said, opening the passenger door for me. I sat down and watched as Austin walked to the other side of the car, and got in.

"Austin, are you sure you're okay? I don't want you driving if you feel sick, I know how much you're car means to you and if you were to get sick in it, you're whole world would be over," I said.

"….Maybe we should sit here for a little bit… Cause you're right, if I throw up in this thing, I'll probably end up out here scrubbing it piece by piece 6 months straight," he replied, sitting back in his seat.

We sat in an calming silence for about 20 minutes until Austin's face began to gain its color back. "Are you alright now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think so… we can go home now," replied, starting the engine and pulling off. My phone buzzed; It was my best friend Trish.

_**1 Text Message: Trish  
Ally, me and dez need to talk to you and Austin! Its really important, so can you come over now?**_

To: Trish  
Umm, well I guess I could ask Austin to stop by your place… why is this so important, you could just tell me through text.

1 Text Message: Trish  
Nope, its WAY to important.

_**To Trish:  
Alright then Trish… whatever floats your boat. **_

"We have to go to Trish's house, she and dez have something to tell us," I spoke, looking up from my phone.

"Why cant they just call us… and Trish and Dez have something to tell us? It must be pretty damn important if they're together," he replied, raising his eyebrows. I nodded in agreement, Trish and Dez have always hated each other since the day they met. I never got why they hated each other now though, after all it was 6 years ago that they met in such and unmannerly way. I have no idea why they won't let the past just be the past and turn around a new leaf.

"They don't want to tell us by phone, they want to meet face to face, that's what Trish just told me," I said.

"Alright then," he said, making a left instead of the right he would have made to get to his house. We arrived just moments later, I got out of the car and went up to the door knocking lightly on it. Trish quickly opened the door, grabbed my arm, and led me into her living room where Dez was seated. Austin came in just moments later.

"Alright, what's the big emergency, what's so bad that you couldn't have told me this on the phone," I asked, sitting back on the sofa.

"Well…. Me and Trish, kinda have a little tennsy-weensy problem going on," Said Dez.

"Really dumb ass teensy-weensy?! More like Hugey-Wugey!" exclaimed Trish. I looked at them confused, as they argued.

"Alright would you guys quit and tell us what happened already?!" yelled Austin, stopping Trish and Dez' bickering.

"Well you see, me, Trish, You, and Ally all decided we wanted to do something fun in vegas, and Ally and Trish suggested that we went to lots of stores, and ate lots of food, and Me and Austin suggested that-"

"We got married," I finished for him, starting to remember bits and pieces from that night.

_Flashback_

"_Haha, an-an-and then I was like….wait… what was I'z talkin bout?" he asked, his laughter dying down. _

"_Iunno, you loss me at once," I replied. _

"_That was da beginning though," he said furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Exactlyy! Haha!" I burst into a fit of laughter, and soon Austin joined in, rolling all around the hotel room. _

_Our laughter soon died down, we were now sitting on the floor of the hotel room, Looking around the room for something to do. _

"_I'z bored now…Less go down stairs an go an find Trish and Dez," said Austin standing up. _

"_Aww no, but that means that I'z gots to get up," I responded. Folding my arms across my chest. _

"_Well, I'wll just go by ma-self!" retorted Austin, walking to the door and putting on his shoes. _

"_Nooo don't leavvve! Never mind, I is coming!" I said, standing up and grabbing my stilettos. _

"_I-i-I thought so!" he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door and to the elevator._

I explained the memory to Trish, Dez, and Austin to see if any one of them would have been able to piece together what happened next, but no one else remembered.

"All I know is that I'm married to this dim whit, and I can't get a divorce," Trish said, sitting back.

"What did he lie on the annulment forms too?" I asked.

"Yeah….Wow, I didn't think Austin would do something so stupid. But then again he does hang out with Dez, he must have rubbed off on him," she replied.

"Hey I'm STILL here," said dez, raising a hand.

"Oh I know, I said it loud so that you could hear it," responded Trish. This triggered another fight amongst the two. I slowly rose up, grabbed Austin's hand, and quietly tiptoed out of the house. Surprisingly neither of them noticed.

_**Austin's POV**_

We had been home for about an hour now, trying to remember what happened that night, but we weren't lucky, the only thing it gave me was a head-ache. We ordered another Pizza and sat down at the dinner table.

"I'm really mad that I couldn't remember anything," I spoke finishing my last bite of pizza.

"Yeah, me too, but It'll come to me one day…I guess today's just not the day," she replied. Sitting back in her seat and resting her hands on her stomach, I nodded in agreement, and got up to throw away our empty pizza box.

"Anyway… why were you so nervous in the car earlier, it looked like you were scared or something," she said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

"I uh…. Thought I saw Cassidy," I lied,

"Oh, well I understand… after what you told me I'm pretty sure you wouldn't ever wanna see her in public again, haha," replied ally, sitting on one of the barstools placed behind the counter. I nodded and laughed nervously in agreement.

"So I'm gonna go hop in the shower… um… you uh…. Just do whatever you always do… when people are in the shower…" I said trailing off as I noticed the confused yet worried look on her face. "I'm still fine Ally, don't give me that worried look," I added walking to my room to receive my pajamas.

_**Ally's POV**_

Austin had been acting really strange since we left the mall earlier today, and he was really starting to worry me. It seemed like he didn't want to be around me for some awkward reason. I hope he didn't think that if we took this marriage thing to calmly were gonna somehow fall in love… no offence to him t or anything, but I know for a fact that's NOT gonna happen. I sat down on the living room sofa a few seconds after I heard the shower start, my mind had been on Austin. I knew that our friendship would probably never be the same again, due to our marriage. I knew that everything was going to be awkward, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Austin soon came out of the shower, and I was on my way in. I sat my clothes neatly on the counter, and began to remove my clothes, until I nearly slipped on Austin's pants. I picked them up by the leg, and a silver box dropped out. I set Austin's pants on the counter, and crouched down. The box looked as if it held a ring or something. I opened it, my eyes slowly widened, I began to shake, I knew why it looked like a ring box…. Cause it was in fact a ring box, and it held a ring. At that very moment, numerous thoughts began to fill my mind.

* * *

**-Says like pig in fruit ninja/geico commercial- CLIFF HANGER! Lol I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update, but I promise its worth it. I decided to change the title and a little of the plot but its basically still the same old story i hope you all enjoy. I'll be updating MTL soon I promise. **

**Nikki**


	5. Unfortunately Your WHAT?

**Hii! I'm finally able to update. I'm really sorry you guys, I have been working on finals, trying to turn 3 F's in to 3 B's in the course of only a few weeks, and it's been driving me insane. I promise though since its summer not this story should be updated all the time. Except for when I go to Kansas City, and North Carolina, but I promise you guys I'll warn you before I do that!**

* * *

_**Ally's POVss**_

I stared at the ring in awe. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there was a ring in Austin's pocket, this could mean he wanted to marry someone, or this could mean, he was developing feelings for me, and he was going to ask me to marry him. I heard a loud knock at the door.

"Ally, let me get in there real quick, I left my pants in the bathroom and I need them," he said,

"Uuuh, okay," I replied, quietly snapping the box shut, and shoving it back into his pocket. I opened the door, and threw the pants out there quickly, not even attempting to see the expression on his face, because I knew that if I did, it would break me down. I had to keep my distance from Austin for a little bit.

_**1 Month Later**_

_**Austin's POV**_

It had been exactly a month since Ally and I got married in Vegas. I had noticed a lot of changes in her since then.

1: She's been eating WAY more pickles than she usually does (which is a lot since she can already eat like 3 jars a day.)

2: Not trying to sound rude or anything, but she's gaining a little weight.

3: She doesn't talk to me, and when she does, its not in a very nice way.

4: She is VERY, VERY emotional.

I had no idea where any of this was coming from. Maybe it was because she was starting to miss Dallas, or maybe because she wanted to go home. I don't know, all I know is that she's really starting to wreck my nerves. I stopped the engine to my car and sat back, I had just finished buying a suit for graduation, it was going to be tomorrow, and I was really anxious, and at the same time… nervous. Yes I said it, I Austin Moon, THE amazing Austin moon am Nervous. I got out of the car, and walked over to my front door, unlocking it, and throwing my keys on the table as I walked in.

"I'm home Ally!" I yelled. I heard no response though, and even though she wasn't talking to me she would always say Alright, or Okay when I told her I was home. I shrugged and figured she had left, and made my way to the kitchen. I got some left over Chinese food from the fridge and went to the dining room.

"OH MY GOSH INTRUDER!" I yelled dropping my food and running back to the kitchen.

"No dummy, it's me Ally Dawson, the person you've been living with for the past month, duh," she said, shoving a handful of skittles into her mouth. "MAN THESE ARE SO GOOD! We need some more of these," she added.

"Ally, really why didn't you answer when I came in, I wouldn't have freaked out!" I exclaimed. She shrugged in response and received a pickle from a jar that was sitting on the table, along with a lot of other junk foods.

"Ally… dude why are you eating so much?" I asked.

"First, don't call me dude, and second…I HAVE NO IDEA WHY PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" She said, opening a bag of twizzler's and shoving one in her mouth.

"Okay, first give me the twizzler's second think of all the possible reasons on why you're eating so much, and third… could you order me some Chinese food…. I'm REALLY hungry," I said.

"Well… I have no idea what this could possibly be, and yes, I will order you some Chinese food, I'll go call them now," she said, grabbing her cell phone off the table, and walking into her room.

_**Ally's POV**_

I shut the door, and threw my phone on the bed. I began to panic, I knew what was happening to me.

-I was eating a lot

-I was emotional

-I was craving WAY too much.

-I was gaining weight

-And the #1 reason… I was late.

Yep, I hope you know what I'm talking about here, and if you don't, then read over them again, and I'll give you the answer… Okay, if you still don't get it, then I'll tell you. I'm about 98.9% sure I'm pregnant. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. I didn't know what I would do, I mean there was still a 2% chance I wasn't pregnant since I haven't taken a test yet, and sometimes those are wrong, so really I was about 80% sure. Either way I needed to get a test, and see if I was pregnant. I picked my phone up again and dialed in Trish's number.

"Hello," she answered, tiredly.

"Hey Trish I need to talk to you," I said eagerly.

"Ally, if this is about graduation tomorrow, I will get up , come over to your house, slap you, and then walk back to my house," she said grumpily.

"No sadly, that's not what I need… I need you to um… get me a pregnancy test," I said.

"Hold on, hold on. Either I need to wake up or you just said you needed me to get you a pregnancy test," she said, beginning to sound more awake.

"No… you heard that right.. it's a super long story… But I can't go out right now and get one," I replied.

"Alright… I guess I'm going to have to get out of my comfy warm bed to get you a test," she said, hanging up the phone. I sat down on my bed, and then dialed in the number to the Chinese restaurant. I ordered our food, and went back to the dining room.

"Well, that call took a while," Austin said, chuckling.

"Yeah… I know… But um, Austin do you remember what happened the night we you know, possibly had sex?" I asked anxiously.

"I um… I might," he said

"Well, tell me, tell me now!" I exclaimed anxiously.

"Okay, okay gee Ally, this is what I remember,"

_**Austin's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_You and I walked back into the room, we were pretty happy about something… something pretty impossible for me to remember right now._

"_ALLY! YAY WE DID IT!" I said. _

"_I knowwwww, I never thouts I wud do that," she replied._

"_Oh I wuv you soo much Ally!" I said smiling. _

_She didn't reply instead she flew in and gave me one of the sloppiest kisses ever. Little did I know, they would be followed by more. And more, and more. And that's how it happened. _

_**Flashback Over. (A/N: Rofl, I'm not into writing those types of scenes, nor will I ever. So yeah… if you feel as if its awkward that I didn't then… I guess well… it sucks? I mean I'm not about to do that lol. Oh yeah and also if you guys want another version of this chapter, then just PM me, I just went with this one so it could be surprising. I wrote one where it didn't go one month later… that's about it though!)**_

"Oh… so I'm guessing we did," said Ally sounding a little upset.

"Yeah…. Why do you care though?" I asked.

"Just cause, we need to know…. Duh… but just one question for you…. WHO THE HELL HAS SEX AND PUT'S THEIR CLOTHES BACK ON?" She asked.

"I don't know, gee Ally, you don't expect me to know this all do you?" I questioned.

"No, no I'm sorry," she said. Resting her head in her hands. We sat in an awkward silence until the doorbell ring.

"It's open!" I yelled. To my surprise it was Trish.

"Ally! It's me I'm here with the pregnancy test you needed!" she said.

Her eyes got wider, her mouth dropped open, and she ran out the room and into the living room where Trish was standing. I heard some whispering, and then I heard a door close. For a moment I was relaxed, and then I noticed it all piecing together. Ally asked me if we did anything for sure, because she was afraid that she was… PREGNANT. I began to panic silently. I had no idea what I was going to do. I am WAY to young to be a dad. But the question that ran through my mind the most was; Why didn't she tell me? Was it because she was scared I was going to do something totally outrageous? Or was it just because she was going to give it up for adoption. And let me tell you right here, right now, no moon will be put up for adoption, no matter what the problem is we always fix our problems, and that is no way to fix it. I know what your thinking; _Oh Austin, why are you being so selfish, you need what's best for the child, blah, blah, blah. _But let me tell you, there is possible half me half her in there, and I figure since its half of me I should have some say-so in this too. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open, I watched as Ally slowly walked from the living room and into the kitchen, pure shock written right on her face.

"So Austin, I know you heard what Trish said, you know, about the pregnancy test and stuff, and I know that probably got you all rattled up, and I'm happy to say that I'm NOT pregnant," She said.

I nodded my head; "Alrighty then," I said.

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON TELL THE TRUTH," I heard Trish yell from the living room.

"….Ugh, fine… Austin.. Just kidding, you know, unless that little plus sign on a pregnancy test means that I'm not pregnant… I am totally, and utterly pregnant, according to this pregnancy test," she said.

I stared at her for a second. And then next thing I knew, everything around me went dark.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Are you kidding me, please tell me this ass whole didn't just pass out while we were being serious. The nerve, he just slumped over and passed out. And this was totally my moment," I said angrily.

"Wow Ally, you don't even care that Austin just passed out… That's cold hearted… I'm liking the new Ally," Said Trish grinning.

"No I do care, I just figure he'll wake up, and if he doesn't we'll just go with plan B," I replied.

"And what's that?" asked Trish.

"Get a bucket of water, and dump it over his head," I responded, laughing to myself.

"Oh dear god please don't let him wake up!" I rolled my eyes at Trish, in all honesty I wouldn't want to Austin, but with these hormones, it's like this whole other side of me that no one has ever met. Not even me, and let me tell you this, it's going to take me about A Million and 10 years to get used to it. I got up, walked over to Austin and began to continuously slap his face (Softly) until I noticed Austin's eyes slowly opening. I stopped hitting his face, and waited for his eyes to open all the way.

"Ally! Oh thank god you're here I had the weirdest-" I cut him off already knowing what he was going to say.

"Dream that I was pregnant, and that you were the father, and that Trish was here, looking all excited and stuff, and then you passed out," I said raising a brow.

"Wow… uh yeah," he replied.

"Well sorry honey, it wasn't a dream, it was reality, OPEN YOUR EYES AUSTIN, GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY SKULL I'M PREGNANT AND YOU'RE THE FATHER," I said raising my voice at every word. This time, to my surprise, Austin didn't pass out, he just looked as if he was about to cry.

"You mean, like. There's a baby inside you? Like what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well what else would be in there a Dinosaur?" I retorted.

"So what your telling me, is that, its not an animal of any kind… it's a baby?" he questioned.

"REALLY AUSTIN?" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry… So uh how did this happen?" he wondered.

"Well Austin, when two drunk people get together one night, and are stupid enough to have sex, it makes a baby," I said rolling my eyes.

"Gee really? I didn't know that Ally! Thanks for teaching me about SHIT I ALREADY KNOW," He responded.

"Well Sorry, if you didn't ask such a stupid question, I wouldn't have told you that," I said, standing up and walking out of the dining room. He didn't respond this time though, he just sat there, gazing into space, as if he had nothing else important to think about. I just glared at him, taking no interest in the fact that my best friend Trish was tapping away at her phone, probably telling everyone the latest gossip. At this point, I didn't even care, the one thing that I cared about the most, was acting like he never wanted to see my face again, acting like none of the things that I had just said, meant nothing to him. Because of course, it is just words that got us into this screwed up mess. So why start to care about what anyone says now? Why start to listen to everyone else's opinion. Why even bother with life, if you can't have what you want all the time. But I guess, just like my mom and dad always used to tell me. Things aren't always as easy as there made out to be, it's not like the movies with, Angelina Jolie, and Jennifer Aniston, where they fall in love ever so easily, and their lives do have twists and turns, but for the most part everything is just a-okay, everything is perfect. Too bad life isn't like that though, life is like a bouncy ball, at one moment you can be soaring so high in the sky, and feeling like everything will be okay for the rest of your life, and the next moment, you're falling ever so quickly, but no, don't worry you'll bounce back up once again, to fall right back down. And the cycle continues, until finally, you're left in the dirt, all alone, searching and searching for that one person to help you soar once more. Some never find them, and some do. And at this moment I'm very sad to say. I don't know. I don't know if I be with all the other soaring so high that nothing will ever bring them down. I don't know if my life will ever be the same, I don't know if Austin cares about this. I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever know either.

* * *

**First I would like to say, my heart goes out to all the families in Oklahoma who were affected by the massive tornado. I'm praying for you all! **

* * *

**And TA DAAA! –Poses dramatically like Trish- I'm finished xD . Alright, now I'm really sorry for making Ally pregnant, but I have this really, really adorable idea. All the other Ideas I thought up were kind of stupid :I So if you don't like the fact that Ally's pregnant I'm really Really sorry. I guess I could just make another version, and I could just use that. But I don't know.**


	6. Unfortunately We really need to talk

_**Austin's POV**_

"_I wonder what its gonna look like, I bet it'll be cute. With Ally's beautiful face, and my dashing looks this baby should look like a model. I wonder if its gonna be as hard as they make it seem, I wonder if Ally and I will try to work it out. I wonder if Ally likes me. I wonder if Ally want's to stay married, like I do…." _ Wait what did I just say? I do not, and I repeat DO NOT want to stay with Ally.

I had been thinking the exact same thing all day, about Ally and I. And I kept telling myself the same thing, but in all honesty I knew it wasn't true, I knew that one day deep inside I would find that I was in love with Ally Dawson. I just didn't know that now would be the time. I was laying in bed, staring at the celling. It was 1:30 am. I was highly irritated, because tomorrow was graduation. This meant I would have to look my best, which also meant I would have to wake up early for that. I decided I would wake up at 7:00 am, since Graduation starts at 9, and ends at 12. I don't know how I'm going to work this out now though, I've already missed 3 hours of sleep. My body is tired, but my mind is racing with millions of thoughts about Ally and I. And I just cant seem to shake them.

I got up and opened my bedroom door, there was only one way to solve this all, and that was by talking to Ally. I walked over to her bedroom door, and slowly crept it open, revealing a sleeping Ally. She looked peaceful, serene, happy. I felt so bad for waking her up at that moment, but continued on instead, because I knew that if I didn't talk to her then, I wouldn't talk to her ever. I walked closer to her, and lightly shook her. Expecting her to awake immediately. But I was wrong. She lay there peacefully asleep as if nothing had ever happened to her. I sighed deeply, wondering what would wake her, now that she was in fact pregnant her hormones would be out of control, and I knew that if I woke her up she wouldn't be very happy with me. But I had to, and If I didn't. Like I said, I would never gain the guts to do it again.

I shook her a little harder this time, hearing a little sigh escape from her. I thought this time she would wake up but instead she just rolled over. I sighed heavily and shook her once more, adding a little more force this time. This time she rolled over, and opened her eyes.

"Austin, It's 2:00 in the morning, and it's the night before graduation, this better be good," she said angrily, she sat up and switched on the light beside her bed, revealing the anger in her eyes. Her look made me shudder, sending continuous chills down my spine. It made me want to turn around and walk away right then and there. But I knew if I chickened out, not only would Ally be mad at me, I would be mad at me.

"Trust me its good, actually it's really good. So I'm gonna need you to listen to me," I replied.

_**Ally's POV**_

I was really upset with Austin for waking me up at 2:00 in the morning. What makes It worse it the fact that tomorrow was graduation. But once I saw the worried look on Austin's face, I couldn't resist talking to him.

"Um, alright Austin, go for it," I said, trying to discard the irritation from my voice.

"Well, I've been up all night. Kinda thinking about you know, what you told me earlier. About the pregnancy, and stuff. Well, I'm kinda worried. And scared, and all that stuff," he said.

"Oh, well Austin that's nothing to worry about, I was thinking that maybe we should give it up for adoption, you know since, we'll be divorcing and stuff. I don't want the baby to have a broken family so maybe it would be happy with someone who can take care of it, and is ready for it," I replied. I expected him to agree with me, but for some reason he looked as if he might explode.

"Ally… you… you can't do that," he croaked.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked.

"No, no I shouldn't. That's my kid too, you can't just choose to do whatever with it," he said, as rage began to fill his voice.

"Austin your being completely selfish! This is a baby were talking about not a toy! And as I recall, I'm the one carrying the baby so in my defense I should be able to make some decisions too!" I retorted.

"Well we have to agree on something then. You can't just go off making your own decisions when its our choice," he snapped.

"Well yes, it is our choice. But in the end, its me who's carrying the baby, its me who's giving birth to it, and its me who has to go through all the pain. I think that it should be up to me what we do with it," I responded, folding my arms.

"See, now your being selfish. News flash Ally, not everything is about you now. Think about it this way, your married, and have a kid on the way, you have no time to be thinking about yourself," he said.

"Well I wont be married for long, and this kid Austin, IS GOING UP FOR ADOPTION," I replied, laying down and turning off the lamp on my bedside table. "I'm not gonna keep saying the same thing Austin. Its getting late, and we still have graduation tomorrow if you haven't noticed. Now goodnight," I said with every bit of bitterness I could find in my voice.

_**Austin's POV**_

I was too in shock to say another word. I got up, and walked back into my room. Closing the door, and plopping down on my bed once more. And instead of falling into the deep, very needed sleep I desired, I stared up at the ceiling. The conversation did change everything, but not the way I wanted it to. And in the end Ally was upset. I sat up and pulled myself underneath the blankets. Closing my eyes, and trying to force sleep. But it was no use, my mind had been through so much, and it was almost impossible for me to be able to fall asleep now.

I felt around for my remote, but couldn't find it, which meant I would have to turn on my light, get up, and search around for my remote. I wasn't looking forward to doing all this, but it was the only way to get rid of the unbearable boredom. I switched on the lamp on my bedside table, and got up to search for my remote. But before I could really begin my search, I heard a light knock on the door. I walked over to it, and slowly opened it. It was Ally, there were tear stains down her cheeks, and her nose was red. Ally had obviously been crying.

"Austin, we need to talk. Again," She said.

"Alright. Well, um come on in," I replied. "What's up?" I asked.

"…Austin, this whole thing about adoption and stuff is really bothering me, and I can't sleep. Look I really wish you would tell me why your being so selfish about this whole baby thing. I'd expect you to be happy so that you can live on your bad boy image, you know so that you could get back together with Cassidy," she spoke, beginning to cry again.

"No Ally! Why would I be happy about giving my baby up for adoption, its not about me being selfish, its not about me just doing this cause i want to irritate you it because I WANT to have this child. The separation doesn't have to happen you know! This is all up to you Ally, you wanted the divorce all this time. Not me, this was you! And also, I don't think living on my bad boy image would work for much longer. I'm so done with that. And Cassidy, she and I were over before we even knew it, and us getting back together is a slim chance Ally," I retorted.

She looked at me, another stream of tears making its way down Ally's face. I felt relieved that I had finally said what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Austin. I am, I just didn't know you felt that way. This still doesn't change the way I feel about the adoption though," she replied, crying even more then she already was. Instead of replying, I just pulled her into a hug.

_**Ally's POV**_

It was 3:00 in the morning, I was still secured tightly in Austin's arms. My mind was somehow clear of the thoughts from the fights me and Austin had. And now I was thinking about the exciting graduation tomorrow. It would be a start to new chapter, a new part of my life. I would finally be done with school. What would I do with my life after that? Really all my life, all I ever worried about was school. And now it was going to be over. I noticed that after this my life would probably be pretty boring, nothing would be interesting anymore. Maybe work would keep me busy, but it wouldn't be as interesting, and I would have nothing to do on my off days. I sighed heavily, I needed to stop thinking about this. I needed to go to sleep. I closed my eyes, and within a few long seconds, I fell into a deep, very needed sleep.

* * *

**Gosh, I really hope you guys like this one. I needed to put a little emotion into the story.I'm like really tired though its 3:00 in the morning here. So if this chapter sucks a little, feel free to tell me because I honestly don't mind. **

**I need everyone who read MTL ( My True Love ) To read this and then give me there true opinion. I just finished the 17th chapter, but I don't think I wanna post it because My True Love seemed a little... Scattered. So if you could please tell me soon, because I've been thinking about deleting it instead of updating it. Please tell me soon please. **

_**Nikki **_


	7. Unfortunately we forgot one

_**Ally's POV**_

I smiled widely, at the applause coming from parents, grandparents, and relatives. I had finally graduated, and the feeling was unexplainable. But the happy feeling I had wasn't going to last for very long, since I knew Austin and I had to tell our parents what happened in Vegas, and about the newest news, my pregnancy. That was the part of the day I was dreading the most, because I knew that my parents wouldn't be happy with the fact that I got drunk in Vegas, and on top of all that got married, and pregnant in the same night.

I got up and began searching for Austin, Trish, Dez, Ross, and Laura. Many of the faces I saw were unfamiliar, I hadn't noticed exactly how many people went to University of Miami. I hadn't noticed that the only friends I had were the ones that went to high school with me. There were a couple people I knew here and there, but they weren't really classified as friends since I'd only met them once or twice. After searching through the sea full of people for a good 10 minutes I found Ross, Laura, Trish, and Dez, talking and smiling excitedly.

"Hey you guys, do you know where Austin is?" I asked hoping they would be some help. They just shrugged in response though, returning to their conversation about what they would be doing since school was over. I frowned at their reply and continued searching through the crowd. I knew I couldn't walk for much longer, because this whole pregnancy thing was really starting to take a toll on me. So instead I decided I would just sit down, if Austin really wanted to talk to me, he would come to me. He was probably off talking up some girl. For some reason it still made me mad when he talked to other girls, even though we don't have feelings for each other. It made no sense though, especially now that I'm pregnant, I mean who would want to bring a girl home, to his pregnant wife, then have to tell the whole story to the girl he's going out with? That's just stupid and a waste of time. I don't know If it's my hormones or not but I think that since I can't date for 9 months, he can't date for 9 months, I mean how hard is that, to keep away from girls for a little. You know it's not as hard as it sounds.

I sat there for about 30 minutes until I got up, and decided to look for my parents instead. I would have to find a good way to tell them that Austin and I were married. I certainly wouldn't be able to walk right up to them and say, "why hi mom, hi dad, I'm pregnant and married! Anyway aren't you excited im graduated now?" and even if I could do that I wouldn't. I would at least need a good way to tell them this. Or show them this. Maybe if I put the ring on my finger, and flashed it a lot they would notice it, on my ring finger. And maybe if I found Austin he would too. I pulled my phone from my purse, and texted Austin.

_**To: Austin**_

_**Hey, I don't know where you are, but I have a really good idea on how to tell my parents about the marriage and the pregnancy, I just need you to meet me at the food table. Oh, and do you happen to have the ring from when we got married? **_

_**1 Text Message: Austin**_

_**Ok. I'll meet you at the food booth. And yes I carry the ring around so that if a girl I'm not really interested in comes up to me I just put it on and show it to them. I kno its rude. But im pretty sure your gonna do the same thing now. **_

I threw my phone back into my purse, and dug around for my ring, eventually I found it, and placed it on my ring finger. I waited impatiently for Austin to show up tapping my fingers against the booth continuously, until he finally showed up.

"Hey Al's, what's up?" he said, leaning beside me.

"I have an idea on how to tell my parents were married, we'll both just put on our rings, and then we'll like… show it a lot. Like throwing up your hands or ooh, fixing my hair, this'll work out perfect!" I exclaimed smiling at the thought of my awesome idea.

"Good idea, I was really afraid of telling your parents. Not so much mine since there a little calmer," he replied. Pulling the ring out of his back pocket and placing it on his ring finger.

"Okay, let's look for my parents, they shouldn't be hard to find since my dad wore that awful pink shirt today," I said, wincing at the thought of it. We searched around the sea of people for a while, until we finally found them.

"Hey mom, Hey dad," I said excitedly, waving like a maniac.

"Oh, my little Ally-Gator is all grown up! I can't believe your done with school forever. It seems like just yesterday I was dropping you off at kinder-garden," he replied, beginning to tear up.

"Dad, your going to make me cry, today's supposed to be a happy day, not a day for people to cry," I stated pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"You're right Ally, but I still cant believe that this is happening so quickly. I swear its like one moment your small and then next thing I know you're all big and graduated. Next is your wedding. And only god knows how I'm gonna react then," I laughed nervously at his comment about marriage. Little did he know, I was already married, and expecting a baby.

"Hey, Ally I think your makeup's a little messed up on the side. Let me fix it," said Austin, nervously.

"Okay, but don't make it worse Austin," I responded, turning to him. He brought his hand up to my face, and began to wipe underneath my eye.

"Austin no, no you have to wipe gently, your wiping roughly," I said, Also bringing my hand up to show him. We argued for a couple seconds, until my mother stopped us both.

"Why are you two arguing over makeup?!" she asked looking at the both of us confusingly.

"Well It's not my fault Austin was wiping underneath my eye roughly. I already told him like 5 times this morning to not wipe under my eye with such force. I swear it's like he doesn't listen," I said.

"Well how else am I supposed to get the makeup off the bottom of your eye. You are wearing black eyeliner you know," he replied, glaring at me.

"Oh well gee Austin thanks for reminding me, that I was wearing black eyeliner," I responded sarcastically.

"You know this marriage, is never gonna work out if you keep arguing with me! And if you keep yelling at me the doctors gonna put you on bed rest because of stress!" He retorted becoming wide eyed at his comment.

"Wait… what?" my father questioned, arching his eyebrows.

"Nothing, uh, nothing. Just a game Austin and I play. A gammedy game game," I turned and glared at Austin. Who looked at me angrily.

"No, it's not a game. Ally and I are married, we got married in Vegas. And also she's pregnant," he informed, folding his arms across his chest. My parents stared at the both of us in shock. I knew they weren't very happy with what they had just learned. At least they didn't know I was drunk when I did this. But somehow that made me feel worse. My father had always dreamed of walking me down the aisle. And now he thinks I went off and made this decision on my own.

"…Well, congratulations," my father croaked, looking down to blink away tears.

"Dad, it was just an accident… I got drunk and it was a total accident, Austin and I don't even love each other," I confessed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, this time with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh so you don't even remember your wedding? I would rather you have done this without me then not remember when you got married," he said angrily. "I knew it was a stupid idea for you to go to Vegas for your 21st birthday I knew it," he added, beginning to raise his voice.

"Yes dad it wasn't very wise for me to go off to Vegas, but in the end it all worked out perfectly. And I wouldn't change anything that's happened in this past month," I replied.

"Well Ally are you and Austin going to stay married for the baby?" My mother asked.

"Oh, well about that. We were thinking about adoption. You know since Austin and I will be getting a divorce in about a year and a half," I stated.

"Why don't you just get a divorce now?" she questioned. I turned to Austin and waited for him to start talking.

"Oh. Well uh. You see I kinda lied on our annulment forms and now we have to stay married for another 5 months as punishment," he said nervously. My mom looked at him for a second, then began laughing.

"Sounds like something you'd do Austin," she said.

"Uh, well I'm sorry to leave now. But my parents kinda wanna see me too. So I have to go,"  
He said. Still sounding a little nervous.

"Alright Austin, it was nice seeing you again," my mom said. He waved at us and left. Leaving me and my parents alone. My father was still speechless. But my mother seemed to be taking the whole marriage thing pretty well.

_**Austin's POV **_

I couldn't believe how well Ally's mom took the news. Lester was a whole other story though, sweating and panting and looking all around as if his world had come crashing down before him. And I felt bad for leaving Ally alone, but my parents wanted to see me very badly. And I couldn't keep letting them blow up my phone. So I had to leave at some time. I reached my parents a few moments later.

"Oh Austin! Our little boy has officially grown up. I mean you're done with school for the rest of your life, what are you going to do?" she beamed, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Yep. All done with school. I honestly never thought I'd make it through high school let alone college,"I admitted.

"Well you made it through, and that's all that matters son. Hey where's your little friend Ally, I'd like to talk to her before we leave," My mother said, beginning to search around.

"Oh well she's talking to her parents, I'll text her and see if she'll come over here and talk with us for a little," I replied, pulling out my phone.

_**To: Ally **_

_**Hey al's can you maybe make your way over here in a little bit. My parents wanna see you before you leave. **_

_**1 text message: Ally **_

_**OMG I thought you would never ask. Of course I'll come over there. Where are you guys?**_

_**To: Ally **_

_**We're right near their car. Next to your mom and dad. **_

_**1 Text message: Ally **_

_**Alright. I'll be there in about 3 minutes. **_

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back to my mom and dad. "She'll be here in 3 minutes," I said.

"Well great, because your dad and I are going to have to leave soon. Moons Mattress Kingdom isn't gonna function very well without us," my mother replied.

"So what are you gonna do now that your done with college?" My father asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to need to look for a job and stuff, you know since I have to support- Myself… and pay for the condo and everything," I said, panting nervously at my choice of words.

"That's very responsible of you son, I am very proud to hear that you are finally starting to become responsible," he replied.

"Hey guys!" I heard someone say. I whirled around, and it was Ally, she was smiling widely, her ring was still placed perfectly on her finger. For some reason I liked when we were wearing the rings, that's why I didn't mind putting on the rings when she came up with the idea.

"Hey al's," I responded, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. "Did everything go okay with your parents after I left?" I whispered. She nodded and released herself from my grip.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Moon it's nice to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"Oh please, like I've said about a million times, call me Mimi. And yes it is great to see you again! How have you been?" she questioned.

"I've been great, you know. I'm a little sad that school is over though, all my life all I ever cared about was school and now its over," she said, beginning to sound a little sad.

"But you wont be alone Ally!" I exclaimed happily. She flashed me a confused look, then turned back to my parents.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to look for a job, in August, you know to take a little break, take it easy for a while," she said.

"That sounds like a plan, I mean after all you have been in school all your life, you do deserve a break," my mother responded. "Well, we should get going, we don't wanna keep the store waiting," she added looking down at her watch.

"Alright, bye mom, see you tonight," I replied. I watched as they walked off. And I noticed one thing. They had no idea I was married, or expecting a baby.

* * *

**Another Cliff hanger. Ooooh. Lol I updated as soon as I could because I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for long like I did with a lot of the others. **

**I still need a little advice on My True Love because I still haven't updated it and Idk if I want to. **

**Nikki**


	8. Unfortunately Their finally finding out!

_**Austin's POV**_

I quickly run into my condo, leaving the door open for Ally to come in. I've already come up with a clever idea of telling my parents about the marriage. On our drive home, I let my mind wander, thinking of all the possible ideas of telling my parents about what happened recently, then suddenly my mind remembers the expensive ring I got for Ally last month, it's just been sitting in my drawer all this time, because there's nothing I can really do about it. But now I have something to do with it, and I just knew my plan would be perfect.

I dug through my night stand until I found it, still sitting perfectly in the box just as it was when I bought it. It still had that perfect shine, and its beautiful roundness. I still don't remember why exactly I bought the ring, but in all honesty I didn't care because I had the perfect idea. And no matter how much ally hated it, I knew she would stick with me no matter what happened. I looked down once more, this would make a good _wedding _ring.

_**Ally's POV **_

I walked into the kitchen, and begin to search through the cabinets, humming to the music coming from my phone. I search around in the cabinets for a while, then I finally give up, and grab a pickle from the fridge. My phone suddenly vibrates and the music stops, I grab it, It was a text from Dallas.

_1 New text message: Dallas_

_Hey just wanted to congratulate you on graduation. I was wondering if maybe we could talk. When we ended our conversation after the breakup, I felt bad. That wasn't the way I wanted it to end. Maybe we can talk at around 5:30 today, it's the only time I'm free for a while. _

I sit my phone down, and ignore the text for now. In all honesty I didn't want to see Dallas again because what he said to me was unforgivable, and unnecessary. I just wonder why he decided to text me now, right when things seem to be going alright in life **he** decides to bring himself back in the picture, like its his choice or something, well it's not. It's mine, and right now I say Dallas stays out of the picture for a while. I wouldn't mind if it was forever.

"Hey Ally! How are you doing, are you okay, you need anything?" Austin suddenly asks out of nowhere.

"Um… no nothing, thanks for worrying though?" I said, with sudden question in my voice. It wasn't like Austin to something like this. That's how I knew he was up to something. "Okay spill it moon," I said, sitting on a barstool behind the counter.

"Spill what? I just wanted to know if my little Ally-kin's is okay!" he said, his voice high and squeaky. I glared at him and waited for him to start talking.

"Alright ally you got me. I kinda have a trick up my sleeve. You know an idea to tell my mom and dad about what happened and stuff. Except this time we don't tell them about the divorce and stuff. And we pretend like were a happily married couple," he said, beginning to sound feared.

"…Austin I don't know about that, don't you think your parents would be mad, and how do you suppose we tell them this? We already had enough of a struggle with my parents imagine how it'll be with your parents, when they think we purposely got married," I replied.

"Well. I know they won't like your dad did. And I think it would be a lot easier If you just wore this," he said, pulling a box from his pocket, and opening it, he kneeled down on one knee, and spoke; "Allyson Marie Dawson would you do me the honors of being my _fake _wife?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.

"No Austin, that's kind of a stupid idea, don't you think?" I replied, rolling my eyes in the process.

"How is it stupid Ally? It's just an idea because I don't really want to tell my parents about what happened, because I feel really stupid for it," He admits.

"Well Austin I felt really stupid too, when we told my parents I was super ashamed of myself, I had to keep myself from crying when I saw my dad," I stood up and threw the napkin I used to hold my pickle away, then returned back to my seat.

"But Ally, you don't understand! Yes maybe your parents are kind of harsh, and mean and strict, but I really just don't want my parents to know I've failed another thing," he looked down to the floor, I kept forgetting that he's been upset with himself all these years. His career in music didn't go as planned, in fact it went so bad, that he decided to give up on music all around. I still believe in him though, I know that deep down he really wants to do music again, he just thinks he's going to fail.

I sighed deeply; "Austin its not a fail, it was just an accident. It's not like you're not going to get married again," I said.

"No Ally. Either way there still going to see me fail at something, and really I don't want them to so please just please! Do this for me!" he exclaimed. I thought for a moment, I was kind of upset that Austin thought of this idea now instead of later. But it was I guess an okay idea, and if he really wanted to do this then I guess it wouldn't kill me.

"Alright Austin, fine I'll be your _fake _wife," he cheered happily, and slid the ring onto my finger. I wasn't exactly happy but I wasn't upset either, on the bright side though, the ring was beautiful.

"Okay well, do you remember what time were supposed to meet my parents for dinner?" he asked.

"Um, 7:30, so were probably going to have to get ready soon," glancing over at the clock, it read 5:00. "Actually we should start getting ready now," I added. He nodded his head, and turned off to head to his room. I looked down at the ring once more, it looked familiar. I look at it closer and think harder. Then it comes to me; It was the ring that Austin had in his pocket that one time, the ring that made me never want to speak to him again, the ring that basically ruined our friendship for a whole month, because I thought he was going to propose to some other girl with it. But to my surprise it was placed upon my finger at this very moment. I get up, and push in the barstool I was sitting on, then go to my room.

"What to wear, what to wear," I muttered to myself, rummaging through my closet. I continue searching through my closet, until I find a yellow dress, it stops at my knees. I completely forgot about this dress. I remember I got it with Trish before we went to Vegas because she wanted me to look pretty when we went there. I remember something else too. This was the dress I married Austin in.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Come on Ally, its time to go!" I yelled, looking down at my watch to see what time it was.

"Alright Austin, don't rush perfection," she replied. I heard the door open, then in just seconds Ally was standing right before me. She looked amazing, she was wearing a yellow dress (that seemed vaguely familiar) black wedges, her hair was pulled into a bun, and of course she was wearing the ring I gave her.

"You look great," I said, placing a hand on her back and leading her out the door.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she replied, giggling. I open the car door for her and she gets in, then I walk around to the driver's side, and get in. I start the engine, then pull off.

"So where are we having this dinner at?" Asked Ally.

"My parents house, they invited some of their friends there, and trust me its not going to be awkward, Trish and Dez were invited too, so I'm glad to see how this is gonna play out," I replied with a chuckle. She giggles, then switches on the radio, surfing through the stations until she finds a song she likes. We sit in silence until we get to my parents house.

"Alright were here, let go inside," I said, unbuckling.

"Okay," she looked around; "Alright good Trish and Dez are here," she said, breathing sigh of relief. She unbuckles herself, then opens the door and gets out. We silently walk, until we make it to the door. I softly rap my knuckle against the door and wait for someone to answer.

"Give me your hand ally," I whispered.

"Alright? But why," she says placing her hand on mine.

"Cause I'm gonna hold it, that's what couples do," I reply, lacing my fingers through hers. We wait quietly for a few more seconds, until my mom answers the door.

"Austin, Ally! I'm happy you guys made it!" she exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you mimi," replied Ally.

"Well don't just stand there come on in," she said, moving away from the entrance and smiling widely at us. We walk in, and look around. It looked like my mom invited everyone Ally and I knew, and every single employee from moon's mattress kingdom. We walked through the crowd for a little, and talked with a couple of my relatives until we found Trish and Dez, and as always they were arguing, except this time a little more quietly.

"Hey guys," I said, breaking up their fight.

"Hey Austin, Ally nice to see you here. Who invited you?" Dez asked stupidly.

"Um.. My mom, and nice to see you too," I said, chuckling.

"Hey Ally, can I maybe talk to you really quick," said Trish, grabbing her hand and pulling her off.

_**Ally POV**_

"Trish, what do you need?" I asked confused.

"Ally, um I have a question for you," she replied.

"Alright what is it?" I questioned.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT AWESOME PIECE OF BLING?!" she exclaims, taking my hand an examining it.

"Oh, nowhere it was just a gift you know." I responded nervously. I didn't feel the need to tell Trish about me and Austin's idea, I mean she already knows were planning on divorcing in a year and a half.

"From who, you couldn't have gotten this a while ago I would have remembered this beauty," she said, still gazing in awe at my ring.

"…Oh it was from Austin," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Austin? Wow, I don't expect him to get something like this, just as a gift for one of his friends," she replied. _Oh no, she's onto me. Do something Ally say something. _

"Haha, yeah well Austin and I kinda have a new relationship," I said stupidly. _Well Ally, you blew it. _

"What do you mean by 'New relationship'?" she asked coking her head to the side.

"Oh. Well, you know how… People… Restart on friendships, and things…. And- you know what whatever, Austin didn't want to tell his parents that he got married in vegas and that he was drunk while he did it. So we decided to pretend like we got married on purpose," I admitted.

"Well. That's quite the story Ally. I cant believe your doing this for him, I mean you already told your parents about this, why shouldn't you tell his?" she asked.

"I don't know. He just doesn't want his parents to see him fail again. So I said that I would do it for him since he was sad," I said.

"Well alright I guess that's an okay excuse for Austin. But still how are you gonna tell them that your divorcing when its time?" she continued.

"I don't know, we still have time to figure that out though," I said, turning to go back to Austin.

"Ally, wait. I have to ask you one more thing," I turn around again and face her.

"Alright, whats up?" I said.

"Do you maybe think you have feelings for Austin. Is that why you agreed to do this?" she's being completely serious, I cant believe she asked me this. But something inside of me tells me not to deny.

"…I don't know, maybe," I admitted, looking at the floor.

"Haha, I thought so. I mean I know you're a sweet person and all, But come on ally we all know you like to play fair," I nodded, and stifled a laugh. She was almost right, but when you start to involve your emotions, and stuff. I'm a suck up. I turned around, and walked back to Austin and Dez.

"Dude your kidding right? You're not really going to pretend like you and Ally purposely got married in Vegas are you?" he asked. Austin just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I just feel really bad, you know. If my parents see me fail at one more thing there just gonna start laughing in my face instead of behind my back," he muttered. Dez nodded as if he understood what Austin was talking about.

"Hey guys," I said, hoping their conversation about our plan was over.

"Oh, hey Ally," he replied, grabbing my hand again.

_**Austin's POV**_

It had been an hour, and everyone was finally sitting down to eat dinner. I was sure that someone was going to notice Ally's ring. Then point out how pretty it was, then we would tell them why she had it and BAM. It would all be over, and my parents would finally know. Ally and I took a seat next to each other, and conversed with, my parents, and some of their friends.

"Yep, Austin has finally graduated. I'm so proud of him, and now he can finally carry on the family legacy by taking over moons mattress kingdom when the time comes, like I've always wished for him to," my father said proudly. I frowned at his comment, I never wanted to take over the family business. I'd always wanted to be a singer. But that didn't work out, and I don't plan on ever trying to sing again. But my backup plan was to be an electrician. Since I was pretty good at fixing things. Well unless you consider a radio, that works like a toaster fixed, then I'm pretty good. **(A/N: Lol, this is from there most recent episode Tracks **& **Trouble. I just found it super hilarious for some reason.)**

"Yep, we couldn't be more proud!" my mom exclaimed. I just forced a fake smile, I just wanted them to stop talking about the family business, and talk about something else. Something that I didn't have to pretend to be happy about. (**A/N: Lol so Austin the only thing your pretending to be happy about is the family business? **_**Hint hint get it?**_**)**

"Hey, Austin, I think one of the pins in my hair fell I'll be back I need to fix it," said Ally, sitting her plate down on the coffee table and beginning to stand up. Then I got an idea.

"No, I'll fix it its okay," I replied, also sitting my plate on the table, and grabbing her hand. "Sit down," I said. She sat, and I reached began to fix her hair.

"No, hold on its not there, its here," she said, placing her right hand where a pin had fallen.

"Oh, sorry," I said, placing my right hand on top of hers and taking the stray chunk of hair from her hand, and tucking it underneath the bun.

"There, its fixed," I said placing my hands back in my lap.

"Thank you," she responded smiling widely. She turned back to my mom, who seemed to have a focus on something else other than her.

"Ally, I must ask. Where did you get that beautiful ring from?" she asked. Ally turned towards me, the expression on her face asking_ should I?_ I nodded, and waited for her to begin the story.

"Well mimi, that is quite a long story…"

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER! OOH! I hope you guys like this one. Oh and I just have a couple questions for you guys. **_

_**1. What is your favorite episode of A&A so far**_

_**2. What upcoming episode are you most excited for?**_

_**3. If A&A ended what would you do?**_

_**My Answers:**_

_**1. Couple's and Career's **_

_**2. Tunes and Trials.**_

_**3. I'd have a fit. I would go crazy. I'd be running around my house screaming NOOOOOO NOOOO NOT AUSTIN AND ALLY. **_

_**Btw does anyone know if Good Luck Charlie is really ending after season 4?**_


	9. Unfortunately They don't approve

_**Austin's POV**_

"….and then Austin said. Hey Ally.. maybe we should get married. At first I thought he was joking, but then he told me he was being completely serious. Now as any other person would, I stopped and thought for a second. I mean I had just learned that he loved me, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and on top of all that Austin and I hadn't even been in a relationship before. But then I thought, and for some reason I said yes. To this day, I still have no idea why I did, but let me tell you, so far it has been one of the best choices I've made so far," she said, laughing along with my mom and her friends . So far my mom had been taking this pretty well, she was taking it better than I thought she would. Laughing and smiling was not included in my imagination, but it was something I hoped she'd try to do.

"So, that's where I got the ring from," she concluded, her laugh dying down.

"Oh, Ally you were never quite the joke teller. But that was a good one, I'm guessing you just got the ring from a jewelry shop or something," my mother said, beginning to laugh again. I instantly frowned, my mom didn't believe the story. Ally turned towards me, the expression on her face reading _Austin, help me now, what do I do?!_

"Haha, your funny too mom, I didn't know you'd joke about something like this!" I said, putting on my best fake laugh.

"And you guys are just trying to push it along," she said, laughing even harder. My dad looked over at her, a worried expression worn on his face I'm guessing my dad was the only one who knew we weren't joking.

"Mimi sweetie, I don't think they're joking," he said, his voice was soft. My mom continued laughing; "And they got you in on it too! This is a good one guys, this is good!" she said, laughing harder. I looked down, sighing deeply, she knew, she just didn't want to know the truth, she didn't want to believe it. Suddenly her group of friends were also quiet, they all wore sorry expressions on their faces. My mother's fit of laughter died down, and she looked at Ally and I, she was upset.

"Austin, can I talk to you really quick," she said, standing up. Which meant it wasn't a question it was an order. I stood up and followed her into our empty guest room.

"Austin Monica Moon, what in the world were you thinking. I understand you knew Ally and all but you and Ally never tried out a relationship, you don't know if its going to last," she said angrily.

"Well, I know it was a stupid idea but it was my idea, I wanted to do this," I snapped trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well, I hope you know I'm not supporting you on this, I already see this not lasting," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I don't care that you're not supporting our marriage. All that matter is that I _love _her! Oh and I forgot to tell you Ally's pregnant, and were keeping it!" I yelled, surprised at what I had just said. My mom frowned at me, and stormed out of the room. Mumbling something uncomprehendable underneath her breath. I stood in there for a moment, letting my mind wander, thinking about the argument over and over again, I had never fought with and my mom like this. I never imagined fighting with her like this, but now here I am standing in a dark room, my mind bursting with many different thoughts. One thing was for sure though, I was about to get the hell out of here, and I didn't plan on coming back anytime soon.

_**Ally's POV**_

Moments later, Austin's mom was back in the room. She wore an upset expression on her face. What made it worse was the fact that she was staring directly at me, glaring daggers into my soul. I tried to smile at her, and stay happy but something inside of me just threw me off balance. And my mind insisted that I glare back at her. After about 10 minutes of silence, Austin had finally returned to the room, a mad expression worn on his face.

"Come on Ally, were leaving," he grumbled, grabbing my hand and helping me stand up.

"But why?" I asked standing to my feet and letting him lead me to the door.

"Because I don't want to be here anymore that's why," he retorted opening the door and walking out. I shrugged, that was enough reason for me, it started getting awkward right when Mimi started having her fit of laughter.

The drive home was silent, the only that that could be heard was the sound of cars passing by. I was itching to know what happened between Austin and his mom, but I knew that if I did he would only be upset with me. So we sat quietly, exchanging awkward glances. Finally the car ride ended. I hopped out of the car and ran to the door of the condo, waiting for Austin to unlock the door. Moments later, he grabbed his key, and unlocked the door. I ran inside and threw my purse on the sofa, I had been itching to get out of this dress since the moment I put it on. I quickly walk to my room, taking down my hair in the process, and grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Then I walked back into the living room, and plopped down on the sofa. I turned to Austin, who was in the kitchen, he still looked pretty upset.

"Austin… is everything okay? You know you can talk to me about anything," I finally said. He looked up at me and slowly shook his head.

"No, no I'm not okay, I was hoping things would go good with my parents, but turns out my mom doesn't support me and she could care less about anything. You know I did all this because I didn't want them to see me fail at something again, but I still feel the same feeling I felt when I failed at music," he said, his voice beginning to crack as if he was about to cry. I frowned, I couldn't believe his mom was putting him through all this.

"It's okay Austin," I said, getting up to hug him.

"No, no its not. Because she said she already saw this marriage as a fail and in 5 months, were going through separation," he said, wrapping his arms around me. I winced at the word separation, I had almost forgotten that Austin and I weren't going to stay married forever. Actually I'd erased every thought I'd ever had about how happy I was going to be after I divorced Austin, after I found out I was pregnant.

"Why does life have to be so complicated Ally?" he mumbled, holding me tighter in his arms.

"I don't know Austin, I wonder that all the time and I've never gotten the answer," I admitted. He sighed deeply, and released me from his hug.

"Well, I'll be in my room, I probably won't come out for the rest of the night, just because of how sad I am and stuff," he said, beginning to walk to his room. I sighed, Austin couldn't stay locked in his room all night, I wouldn't let him, even if he tried, and begged and pleaded I wouldn't let him. But I guess he could spend a little time by himself, I needed time to myself anyway. I went and plopped back down on the sofa, thinking about the day over and over again. My phone vibrated from my purse, I dug into it and retrieved my phone.

_Call from: Dallas_

I sighed and hesitantly answered it.

_Italics= Ally_

_**Bold= **_**Dallas**

"_Hello," _I said with dullness in my voice.

"**Ally, finally your answering me, I just wanted to talk to you really quick you know patch things up maybe?" **he replied excitedly.

"_Yeah, that does seem nice you know," _I admitted.

"**So, you know, I've missed you so much Ally, it was stupid of me to let you go because of one silly thing. You know once you and Austin get that divorce, you and I can be together again and we can be happy just like you and I planned," **he said, I could hear the smile forming in his voice. But I wasn't smiling, because he didn't know I was pregnant, he didn't know that I was thinking about keeping it, he didn't know anything yet.

"_Yeah, sounds exciting," _I mumbled, as tears began to fill my eyes.

"**So, anyway before I start going on about us getting back together when the time comes I should ask you, so what do you say?" **he said, sounding as if he already knew what I was going to say, but he didn't.

"_I um.. I don't know about that," I said, trying to think of a way to tell him about what's happened this past month. _

"**Ally trust me, I know your scared, but once we get back together you and I will be the happy, I know when we were together last I wasn't as nice as I should have been. But I've had some time to think and I miss you a lot," **I began to sob. It made me sad that he wanted me back so badly, and I didn't. Even if I did I wouldn't stand a chance because of my pregnancy.

"_I can't do that Dallas I can't, because I'm pregnant, and I'm thinking about keeping it," _ I continued to sob, as I waited impatiently for his response. Then suddenly, I heard a click, I looked at my phone, he hung up. I sobbed harder this time, not even attempting to stop them. I needed to be in someone's arms at the moment, I needed someone to tell me that everything would be okay. But I didn't have that, I had Austin, who was dealing with his own problems at the moment. But since I needed to be with someone at the moment, he was the only person I could turn to. I got up and walked to Austin's closed door, slowly knocking on it twice. I waited quietly, wiping away the tears rolling down my cheeks. The door opened, revealing a tired Austin.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Dallas, that's what's wrong," I replied letting more tears roll down my cheeks.

"It's alright," he said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," I mumbled.

"No, it's alright," he said, leading me into his room and sitting on his bed. He patted the space next to me to sit down. "Tell me everything that happened," he said, yawning.

"Well, he called me. So I answered, and he was talking to me about how he was sorry," I began, taking a spot next to him. "But all I could think about what how I was pregnant and stuff, and he just kept saying how much he missed me and how stupid he was for breaking up. Then I finally got the courage to tell him about the pregnancy, and when I did he hung up on me," I then began to sob harder, telling the story brought back the feeling I had just seconds ago. Austin pulled me into another hug.

"Ally, it's okay, he's just a jerk, that all," he said, patting my back.

"I know, but I just feel really bad, because he was so happy about getting back together with me, and I just didn't want to, and it made it even worse that he hung up on me," he released me from his hug, and looked me in the eyes.

"Ally, don't feel bad. If he really wanted you back, he would have taken you back no matter what. But obviously he only wanted you back because he was single, and wasn't getting very lucky with anybody else, so he went back to yo-…." His voice trailed off. It was true, it was that obvious, how didn't I notice. How he just popped back into the picture all of a sudden. I became furious, what made him think he could do that, did he feel like he was special or something? Because he wasn't I didn't want him back anyway because of what he'd said to me. All I wanted basically all of high school was him, and now that I've had him all I wanted to do is take back anything that's ever happened between him and I.

_**Austin's POV**_

I sighed deeply, it had been two hours since Ally came into my room. I was tired, hungry, and upset. What Dallas had done to ally was outrageous. It was uncalled for. Ally definitely deserved better than him. No offence to her, but I don't understand what she saw in him in the first place. **(A/N: Yeah…that's the truth, anyone else think Dallas was unattractive?) **

"Ally, it'll be okay, I'm here for you, like I said Dallas is just a jerk, an ass whole, he doesn't know what he's doing obviously," I said, trying to stop her sobs. But she continued, her cries becoming louder and louder every second. I swear if I saw this guy on the street, I would beat him up so bad. What he'd done to Ally was un-forgivable in the first place, now he thinks he can just throw himself back into Ally's life, he's wrong, because I swear if he hurts Ally again I won't be very happy.

"I know, but he just… hung up… on me! And made me feel all sad," she said between sobs. I sighed tiredly, Ally and I had been over this tons of times in these past two hours, and I was getting tired of saying it. But I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I kept trying to comfort her, even though I was running out of things to say to her.

"I'm so sorry, am I keeping you awake, I should go," she said, looking up and me, and beginning to stand up.

"No Ally, stay," I grabbed her wrist, and sat her down again. I wasn't going to let Ally go through all this alone. No matter how tired I was, I was going to stay up with her, and comfort her until she stopped crying.

"Austin, I really don't want to keep you up, you look tired," she replied, beginning to slow her sobs.

"Well I don't care, until your all better I'm gonna be right here by your side, no matter what you say," she smiled, and pulled me into another hug, this one lasting longer than any of the others.

"Thanks Austin, that really means a lot to me," she said, letting me go and resting her head on my shoulder. We sat in a comforting silence for a matter of minutes until I heard a light snore escape from Ally. I looked down at her, her cheeks were stained from crying, her nose was all red. She must have had a long day, and so did I. Instead of carrying Ally to her bed, I lay her down in mine. Taking a spot right next to her, and falling into a deep, very needed, slumber.

* * *

**And Ta Da! Thats it. I hope you guys liked it, the ending was a little rushed but hey, at least i updated right? **

**If you haven't read my updated profile I'm coming out with 3 new stories, including one from one of my readers. And My True Love sadly will not be updated any time soon. The names of these new stories are called. **

**Heart Skips a Beat**

**How to be Fun**

**Babysitter **

**3 years, 1 day ( this is the story that I'll be writing for one of my readers! ) **

**Also i would like to reply to this comment ) "if A&A ended i would just die on the inside...and possibly outside considering i would be CRYING UNCONTROLLABLY FOR DAYS AND DAYS ON END! AND SCREAMING "WHY WHY WHY DISNEY WHY!": LOL I FEEL THE SAME WAY! You and I must be on the same level loving this show or something. **

**Also From chapter 7 from IHeartMusic-2: "I understand that ally is pregnant and a little moody I would say, but man is this girl getting on my nerves! She got eyeballs to see that she is in fact in love with austin and austin is in love with her... I mean seriously... I love the story so far you are an awesome writer. You should update it soon. :)" Thanks! Lol and yes, honestly while I'm writing the story i think. _UGH ALLY WHY AM I WRITING YOU LIKE THIS?!_ Lol but its all worth it in the end right?  
**

**Thats all for now! I'll update soon! :)**


	10. Unfortunately their splitting up

_**Ally's POV**_

It had been a month since the dinner with Austin's mom, I'd experienced many doctor's appointments by now, and every week, Austin would come along with me. I'd basically forgotten all about Dallas, I decided he was the least of my thoughts at the moment, what I really needed to be thinking about right now was if I wanted to give this baby away or not. Every day I don't decide, I'm digging myself into a deeper and deeper whole. Even though I'd tried so many times to think about pro's and con's of having this baby, I never got an answer from it because on both sides, there was enough reason for me to choose them. I'd try so hard sometimes that I'd stay up all night thinking about what I was going to do. Now today, I finally had confidence in figuring out what I was going to do. And I decided that it wasn't fair if it was just my decision, I would have to sit down with Austin, and he and I would have a calm conversation about what we should do with the baby. I hope so at least.

"Austin can you come in here please? We need to talk!" I yelled taking a seat on the sofa.

"Sure," he replied, coming into the living room and taking a spot next to me. "What's up?" he flashed his infamous smile and waited for me to begin.

"Well, I was thinking you know we need to make a decision about the baby. You know and I want your opinion too, so I was wondering you know, what's your opinion what do you think we should do," I said.

"Oh well that's easy. We keep it," he smiled, and turned to me. _Well you thought wrong Ally, this is not going to be calm, this is not going to be simple. _I brushed away the stupid thought, and answered.

"Why exactly do you want to keep the baby, other than you being selfish and not giving up _moons,_" I frowned, why couldn't this just be simple?

"Well, it's not me being selfish, it's me wanting to keep the baby, because it deserves its parents. You know one day, him or her parents are going to want to tell him or her that their adopted, and then I just know they'll be curious, and search and search until they find us. Even worse, there going to find us not together, and me living in a huge condo. It's not like we can say that we couldn't support her, that would be a whole other story," he shrugged his shoulders and sat back, looking me deeply in the eyes; "You know Ally, I'm not doing this just because I'm being selfish, like I've said many times before, I doing this because I want this baby," his words calmed me a little, even though I still had my eye on adoption it was nice to know that Austin wanted to keep it. "You know Ally, I don't mind what you do just know that I'm there for you not matter what," he said, smiling at me.

"That's nice to know Austin. And you know maybe in the end I'll want to keep it as bad as you do, but right now I'm kind of stuck in the middle you know, because on one side adoption seems like it'll be okay, and then on the other side, I'm thinking once I have this baby and hold it in my arms, I'm not ever going to want to let it go again," I admitted, becoming confused yet again.

"Well then ask yourself this simple question. Where do you see yourself in the future?" he looked up at me, wonder in his eyes. To be honest I didn't know where I saw myself, everything in my life right now was so jumbled up, answering that question would be almost impossible.

"I honestly don't know," I looked down, trying to think harder and deeper.

"Don't think to hard, just let your mind wander, and It'll tell you," he said, his voice low and calm. I cleared my mind, and let my mind roam, and then suddenly, it all flowed into my brain and in an instant I knew what I wanted. I knew what I saw, I saw Austin, myself, and a baby. But this had to be impossible, he and I were getting a divorce anyway, why would I still want to be with him? I know for sure Austin doesn't feel the same way I feel about him. And even if he did, I knew I didn't stand a chance with him, he and I are totally different people.

"I… see myself with a baby," I finally said, looking up at him. To my surprise he was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said letting out a low chuckle. I smiled back, even though Austin and I were getting a divorce, a baby would be nice to have. Someone to keep me company when I go back to my apartment.

_**Austin's POV**_

On the outside I was calm and serene. On the inside I was bursting with excitement, I couldn't believe ally changed her mind! It was the greatest news I'd gotten since we've been married.

"So to celebrate… do you maybe wanna whip up a batch of pancakes?" I asked hopeful that she would say yes. She rolled her eyes; "Yeah, I'll make some pancakes, but only if you make the bacon, because I swear it like every time I make it, something tells fate to burn it and make them look like twigs," she shook her head, stood up, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Well your lucky bacon is one of the things I'm good at making," I said chuckling, standing up, and also heading to the kitchen. She grabbed the contents for making pancakes, and began to pour them into a bowl.

"Hey Austin, can you please hand me some eggs?" she asked. I nodded, and walked over to the _refrigeraFrietor_, I grabbed the eggs, and a pack of bacon, and handed them to Ally. She smiled; "Thanks Austin," she said, cracking to eggs into the bowl, and stirring them into the mixture. I took the bacon I retrieved, and ripped open the pack.

Moment's later I'd finished the bacon, and the house was still in perfect condition. I walked over and sat the bacon on the dining room table, where two cups of orange juice were already placed.

"Austin, the pancakes are almost done, just give me about 10 minutes," I groaned, I was starving, and didn't want to wait another minute to eat.

"How about you find something fun to do while I finish this up, its only ten minutes," she flipped another pancake and looked back at me smiling. I nodded and exited the kitchen, searching around for something that would keep me entertained for the next few minutes. I looked around, _nothing, nothing, nothing, _I thought. I sat down on the sofa, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found one of my favorite shows, _friends.* _ I quietly watched the episode trying to think of something else other than my hunger. Moments later I hear Ally speak form the kitchen; "Austin, its time to eat," she said. I cheered loudly and ran to the dining room table taking the first seat I saw.

"Finally! I am starving!" I exclaimed gawking in awe at the food. Ally just giggled at me and took the seat next to me. She grabbed the fork and knife next to her plate, she begin to vigorously cut through her pancakes, until they were cut into perfect triangles.

"Ally, why do you cut your pancakes into triangle's instead of just ripping them up?" I asked.

"Well Austin, there's a very simple answer to that… it's because I want to and it doesn't matter what I do because it doesn't concern you," she snapped, stuffing a pancake in her mouth. I put my hands up in defense, picked up my 2 pancakes, and began ripping them **(A/N: Let me be honest. I hate cutting my pancakes, I only do it when I have to ^.^ they're my pancakes anyway .-. ) **.

Just as I was about to take a bite of my pancakes the doorbell rang. I sat my fork down on my plate, and got up trudging to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked firmly.

"It's your dad Austin, I need to talk to you," he answered his voice was low an calm. I unlocked the door and opened it. Revealing my dad, who looked stressed out, and upset.

"Hey dad, come in," I said, moving aside. He shook his head; "No need Austin, I just wanted to tell you something really quickly before I have to leave for L.A tomorrow," he said looking down.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked. He frowned, his mouth moving as if he were trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, I tried to convince your mom that the marriage, even though it was a stupid idea, seemed like it would last to me. And she got really upset with me. Since then she hasn't really been speaking to me. Last week she told me she wanted some time away from me. So I decided instead of just staying in L.A for the business trip, I'd just stay there for a little while. To see you know where things take us with me and your mom," I frowned, was this all because of me? Was this because I decided I wanted to tell my mom about the marriage and lie instead of telling the truth.

"Dad, I'm…I'm sorry," I didn't know what else to say at the moment. At this very moment, I had so many questions to ask. But I didn't want to ask them because I knew that If my dad answered them I would be more and more upset with myself every question he answered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about son. I think your mom just needs some time to herself. I think it's taking her a while to process the fact that your married now. And that she wasn't able to experience your wedding like she'd always wished you know?" I nodded, he was right. Just like Ally's father my mother was upset because she didn't get to see me get married. She didn't get to watch me say my vows. Little does she know, I don't even remember my vows, I don't remember anything that happened at my so called 'wedding'.

"Well, I better get going. I'm really sorry Austin," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled weakly; "Its alright dad it's not your fault, your right mom just needs some time to herself. To clear her mind a little," I replied putting on my best fake smile. I knew my father saw through it, but he just weakly smiled back; "I'll keep in touch I promise Austin," he said, turning around and walking away. I could believe what just happened. All that I had learned in those few moments. I closed the door, and walked back into the living room. Ally had already halfway finished her breakfast.

"Hey, who was it?" she asked, taking a bite of her bacon.

"Oh, it was just my dad…" I said trying not to sound to gloomy.

"Austin, what happened?" she asked, sitting her fork down on the table and looking me in the eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Well. Basically because of the lie I told about us wanting to stay married, my mom and dad wanna separate for a little bit. So My dads gonna stay in L.A for a little while," I played around with the food on my plate. By this point I wasn't hungry, I didn't feel like eating anymore.

"So your dad just came up to the door and said, because of you, he and your mom are taking time away from each other?" she questioned.

"Well. He didn't exactly say that. But I know he was thinking that," I replied, pushing my plate away from me.

"Austin, It's not your fault. Your mom just has a lot on her plate, she's got a lot to digest," she sat back in her seat and frowned; "Your mom probably has the same thinking process as my dad. Right now he's upset, he refuses to talk to me, and I'm just going to give him his time until he's ready to talk to me," I sighed, Ally's dad hadn't talked to her in a month now. What if my mom never wanted to talk to me? What if she never forgave me for what I did? What if I lived the rest of my life never talking to my mom. I shook the thought and looked up at Ally again. Maybe she was right, but I still had that thought in the back of my mind. The thought that would mock me until I talked to her again. What If we never speak again?

* * *

**YAY WOO MY TENTH CHAPTER! -Celebrates- **

**-Throw skittles every where- RAINBOW PARTAY!**

**I'm starting to get really good at this updating thing. I hope you guys like this chapter. I have more questions too! :)**

**1. If you had a chance to meet 1 of the stars from Austin and Ally who would it be?**

**2. Whats Your favorite R5 song? **

**3. If you had a chance to be on an episode of Austin and Ally, what episode would it be and why?**

**My Answer's: **

**1. Umm Ross Lynch? I'm kinda stuck between him and Laura**

**2. Crazy 4 U**

**3. Chapters and Choices. DUH AUSLLY KISS :D**

**Until next time readers! Bye :)**

**Nikki**


	11. Unfortunately he wasn't WHAT?

_**Ally's POV**_

Austin could be so childish sometimes. But I guess that's what I really liked about him. He had a great personality, and that made you look past his silly ways. But I'd noticed something different about him in these past few months. He'd stared becoming mature, things were really changing in him. I just knew that he was ready for a new challenge. This could just be my guess. But from what I've been seeing in these past few weeks, it seemed to be adding up pretty well. I was honestly proud of Austin, it felt like he'd never grow up and be mature like I'd wanted, because lets be honest you can't be immature and childish if you want to bring a baby into the world.

"ALLY! Ally, where are you!" I ran out of my room, and into the living room where Austin was standing, a phone in one hand, and A happy expression worn on his face.

"What is it Austin?" I asked calmly. I had gotten used to his random outbursts now. It was basically part of everyday life now.

"I got a call back from that Job! They want to see me for my 2nd interview, downtown on Thursday!" he then began to dance around happily, Jumping up, down, and all around. I smiled happily at him; "Austin that's Amazing!" Instead of jumping around and dancing like Austin, I clapped. He stopped his happy cheering and looked at me with an arched brow.

"Hey Al's, quick question, when you see people laughing dancing around and celebrating… what would you do, because I'm pretty sure clapping would ruin the moment," I shrugged; "I would ruin the moment either way. So clapping is just an easier way to go," he rolled his eyes, and sat down on the sofa.

"Moment is ruined. Anyway, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm about to go hang out with Trish for a little bit."

"Well, how funny is that, I'm going to hand out with Dez in like an hour, he just has to finish making sidewalk eggs for him and Trish," he said letting out a low chuckle.

"That's gross, I hope he doesn't really think that those are going to cook well," I wincing at the thought of well-cooked sidewalk eggs.

"I'm pretty sure he'll give up, and then call me. Tell me how much of a fail it was, then come over," he said grabbing the remote and switching on the TV.

"I mean that's what Dez always does anyway," I replied making my way to the kitchen, and searching for something to eat.

"Oh yeah, Ally were out of pancake batter."

I looked back at Austin, I was surprised. Usually he would have a nervous breakdown if he didn't have his daily dose of pancakes. But today, he was all calm about it, when I said Austin was starting to be a little mature, I was wrong, he was starting to become a lot mature. And I was proud of him, like some mother watching her child grow, except Austin isn't my son, and even if I did have a son, he wouldn't be anywhere near the age of 7.

"Alright, I'll be sure to get some while I'm out," I said, grabbing and apple from the refrigerator and heading back to my room to retrieve my purse.

_**Austin's POV**_

I knew that nothing and I mean nothing today would wipe the happy smile off my face. Though I had been through a lot in the past two months, I felt like it didn't even matter anymore. Nothing mattered really, except Ally. Right now, at this very moment, Ally was my everything. All of my problems could go down the drain when she's around me, because they were the least of my worries. All when she was around me, all I saw was her. My main focus was her, because she was all that mattered. And I know what it sounds like I'm in love, but that couldn't be possible. I'm Austin Moon, once bad boy of Marino High School*, I was impossible to fall in love with, Heck. It was impossible for me to fall in love. But there was always something different about Ally to me, there was something that always drew her to me, made me like her more than any other normal girl I would crush on. But I guess I always thought that it was just us being best friends. Us having such a great connection to music, to where it made me feel different about her. But something always told me otherwise. Something always told me, no Austin your wrong, it's something else. Something not even I at the time knew about, and as I sit here thinking about it. I finally realize. I think I'm in _love _with Ally Dawson.

I was pulled from my thoughts, when I heard my cell phone ring. I was dez; "Hey dude I'm outside," he said.

"Alright I'm coming," I replied, standing to my feet, and walking to Ally's bedroom door; "Hey Al's Dez is here I'm gonna get going," I yelled.

"Alright, have fun. Don't do anything stupid, don't talk to strangers, don't hang out in alleys," she stated. I chuckled, ran out the front door and to my car where Dez was already waiting.

"Hey dude, so where are we going today?" he asked.

I shrugged; "I don't know lets just go wherever my car takes us," I replied, opening the door to the drivers seat and getting in. Dez walked to the passenger side, and also got in.

"Sound fun. That's what you and Ally did after you got married," I chuckled at his comment, then noticed he said something about me and Ally's wedding.

"Dude, how did you know that. You told me this morning you still didn't remember anything!" I exclaimed. Dez became wide eyed, he moved around in his seat uncomfortably and faced me.

"Well… You know after… you, uh. Called me… I decided to think… And it came to me," he said questioning it more than stating it. I knew that Dez was lying; "Dude, tell me the truth please Ally and I have been trying for two months to find out what happened that night, if you know something then tell me," I then looked over at him, he wore a frightened look, and he was sweating. He definitely knew something.

"Alright dude, well. If you really wanna know. I wasn't drunk that night," I furrowed my eyebrows and stared him directly in the eye. He wasn't lying that was for sure.

"Dude! What do you mean you weren't drunk. YOU MARRIED TRISH AND YOU WERENT DRUNK!" I yelled.

"I just thought that maybe we were having a party. So I decided to go along with it all. If you guys tried to remember I think you would have noticed I wasn't really acting like I was drunk," he said as if it want a big problem.

"DUDE! What the hell! You could've told me, and I would have pretended like I remembered it or something!" I was fumed. No offence but Dez was being Stupid, stupider than usual.

"Well, sorry it never crossed my mind," I looked at him and became furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT NEVER CROSSED YOUR MIND, I TALKED TO YOU ALL THE TIME ABOUT WANTING TO REMEMBER. I JUST FUCKING TALKED TO YOU TODAY!" I spat. He didn't reply, he just sat there looking at me as if he were confused; "You know what dude, I don't even want to hang out anymore, just go home," he frowned at my reply. But still didn't say anything. I got out of the car, slammed the door behind me, and slowly walked to the front door of my condo. I walked in, not even bothering to shut it quietly.

"Austin is that you?" I beamed at the sound of her voice, and quickly replied; "Yeah it's me. I decided I didn't want to hang out with Dez today," I said trying to put on my best happy tone. But she didn't believe it, she knew something was wrong, she came into the living room, she wore a worried look on her face; "Austin, what happened between you and Dez?" I frowned trying to think of my best lie, but it didn't work.

I sighed heavily and patted the spot next to me for her to sit down; "It's a long story, you need to sit down because I know you'll be pissed," I said.

"Alright," she said, taking a spot on the sofa.

"Well.. today Dez kinda told me that he wasn't drunk while we were in Vegas." She stared at me for a while in disbelief. And slowly, I noticed her anger building up.

"WHAT!" she yelled. Jumping off the sofa and onto her feet. She was definitely more than furious.

"Yeah that's how I reacted! He just told me that today!" I replied.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE, WHEN I SEE HIM I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREADS," I didn't even think about telling her to calm down. She had every right to be like this.

"Well, he might still be outside," I replied. She looked at me, then the door, then me, and back to the door. Then she ran to it, and stormed outside. I was going to chase after her, but I didn't. Something told me that if I did, I would come back in pieces. I waited impatiently for Ally to come back, wondering if Dez was still outside.

Soon enough Ally came back her fingers pulling Dez' along by his ear.

"Look who I found," she said, plopping down on the sofa, and making Dez whimper in pain; "Were going to wait until Trish gets here, and you're going to tell us every piece of the story." She released Dez from her tight grip and sat back.

"Alright," Dez agreed, rubbing his ear.

_**Ally's POV**_

'_Don't freak out Ally, keep calm. Trish will be here soon, then you can yell all you want but for now. Stay calm,' _I told myself. Words couldn't express how upset I was with Dez, I couldn't believe he knew the whole time, I couldn't believe he didn't stop me and Austin from getting married. I couldn't believe he willingly married Trish. My phone vibrated, I grabbed my purse, and received my phone.

_1 text message: Trish_

_Hey Ally, I'm right outside. Do you want me to come in or will you be out here?_

I tapped the reply button.

_To: Trish_

_Come inside. Dez is here and he has something important to tell us. _

I sat my phone down on the coffee table, got up, and opened the front door. Trish walked in, and took a seat on the sofa.

"So what's up?" she asked. Looking at the three of us in confusion. I turned to Dez, who was frantically looking around the room. Still rubbing his red ear.

"Dez, has something to tell us," I took a seat next to Trish, and waited impatiently for him to start talking; "Go on Dez, don't be afraid now," I said, glaring daggers at him.

"Alright.. Well um.. I uh. I don't know how to say this. But. Uh, I uh, wasn't drunk when we were in Vegas," Trish shot up and glared at Dez.

"What the hell do you **mean **you weren't drunk in Vegas," dez swallowed hard, and slumped over.

"I mean, I wasn't drunk when you and I got married, and I wasn't drunk When they got married," He said pointing at me and Austin. The room went silent for a while. Then Trish when berserk.

* * *

**Hello readers! I was wondering if you've seen my new profile picture. Well if you haven't go check it out, and then come back but if you have; **

** INTRODUCING THE COVER TO HEART SKIPS A BEAT!**

**Whoo! I'm really happy about this, this is one of my first covers, and I think I did pretty good. Heart Skips a Beat is coming out in like a few days. So KEEP a look out :D. **

**More questions! **

**1. Whats your favorite chapter of EITHER of my stories**

**2. What do yo think will happen between Austin & Ally in this story**

**3. On a scale of 1 to 10 how excited are you for the new A & A**

**4. On a scale of 1 to 10 how excited are you for "Heart Skips a Beat"?**

**My Answers: **

**1. Chapter 10 of My True Love**

**2. Cant answer because I already know lol. **

**3. 10,000,000,000 LOL**

**4. I'm excited for you guys to read this one I think you'll enjoy it. :D**

**R&R maybe? That's it for now bye! **


	12. Unfortunately its FLASHBACK TIME!

_**Ally's POV**_

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING, BUT I KNOW YOU KNOW YOUR GONNA DIE. BUT BEFORE I KILL YOU, YOUR GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED," Trish yelled grabbing the collar of Dez' shirt. He swallowed hard, and nodded his head.

"Alright, alright but please let go of my shirt," he said, his voice shaking. She hesitantly released him, and sat down beside me once again. He faintly smiled, and began.

"Alright, so here's the story."

**Dez POV**

_**Flashback:**_

"_Just one more drinkkkk," Ally said to Austin, already slurring her words. _

"_But you've already had 4," he replied. _

"_You have too, and you want `nother one too right?" she batted her long lashes at him, and smiled widely. He looked at her for a moment, then called the bartender back to the counter. _

"_just two more of these," he said, scratching his head; "I forget what these are called though. Uhh just give us anything that's good, and is liquor," he slurred. Ally giggled; _

"_Hah, your sooo funny Austin. How are we upposed to know what it is. What if wee don't like them?" she asked. He shrugged, and began laughing. _

"_Should you guys be drinking so much?" I questioned giving them a worried look. Austin looked at me and stopped laughing; "Dewd, YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Itss, itsss, itsss, Ally's Birfdayyyyyyy! WHOOOOOO," he cheered throwing his arms up. _

"_YEAH! MY TWENTY ONE BIRTHDAY HAHAHA!" the bartender returned to the counter with two drinks in his hands, he sat them on the counter, and returned to his work. _

"_HAHA, Ally down't chu mean twenty first?" Austin asked, putting his hands back down on the table. She laughed, nodded her head, picked up her drink, and chugged it. _

"_WHOO!," Austin chanted throwing his arms up again. _

"_Your turn," said Ally, turning to face him. He picked up his drink, and chugged it. _

"_YAYEAH!" he yelled. _

-Flashback over-

"DEZ GET TO THE FUCKING POINT," Trish yelled, standing up again.

"Yeah dude this is taking forverer, I don't want to hear about how Ally and I got drunk I want to hear about what happened when we got married," he said, clenching his fists.

"Oh… Right, sorry."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Allyyy, im bored now. Wh-what do we do now guys?" he turned to Trish and I._

"_I-I dunno," replied Trish yawning tiredly. _

"_I doo!" Ally chimed in raising her hand; "We could, we could, go drink some stuff," she said smiling at her idea. _

"_But we already did all that stuff," I said. Ally frowned; "Oh yeahh! That was funn!" she said laughing. I nodded my head. _

"_Well. Less at leass go walk around town or something," Austin said standing up and stretching. _

"_But, whaut if they catch us and sayyy. There drunk, and take us to jail forever!?" Ally exclaimed. Austin shrugged and laughed; "They, won't doo that Ally! Now come on im booooreeeeddd," he said once again. _

_We all stood up, and exited the bar, we stood there for a moment, trying to figure out where we were going to go. _

"_Well… I don't know and I don't care where were gonna go. Just HUUUUUUUURY my legs are getting TIREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDD," Ally complained. Instead of protesting, like I had done about 5 times now, I began walking. Looking at the beautiful sights of Vegas. In all honesty this place was amazing, all the lights, the people, what more could you really want?_

"_Dezh! DEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHH where you goiiing?" Trish said, grabbing onto my arm. Ever since her 4__th__ drink shed been like this, clingy weird. _

"_I don't know….." I replied truthfully, shrugging my shoulders and stuffing my hands in my pockets. She giggled loudly, and stopped walking; "Hey wait…. Where-d Austin and Ally go?" she asked looking around in confusion. _

"_I uh, I don't know," I said, turning around and looking for them._

"_Oh! Wait there they are," she said, pointing to the two figures standing in front of a tall building. _

_I sighed angrily, and made my way over to them; "Austin, Ally what the hell are you guys doing?" I asked. Ally looked over at me and laughed. _

"_Haha, Dezzzzz! When did you get here?" she asked. _

"_Oh, I got here yesterday, at about 12:00 pm from a plane- hey wait a minute!" she laughed for a moment, then became serious. _

"_Anyway, Austin and I were tryyying to let-chu and trish have lone time," she said, smiling. _

"_What do you mean lone time? No I don't need lone time with Trish we need to just get back to the hotel, because your all drunk," Austin looked at me confused for a moment then he began laughing; "Haha your soooo right," he said. _

_Ally looked at me, frowning; "OKAY. How about we all play ghame. This ghame is called Dez stops trying to ruin our ideas, and has to listen to anything we say. And wont try to make us stahp okay?" she said, smiling, as always at her idea. _

_I thought for a moment; "Alright!" I said happily. _

_**Flashback Over**_

"DUDE DEZ GET TO THE DAMN POINT I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY… wait I do but GET TO THE POINT I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO oh wait I don't WHATEVER JUST GET TO THE POINT," Ally yelled;  
HOW THE HELL DID WE GET MARRIEDTHATS ALL I WANT TO KNOW!"

I nodded once again. And began the story again.

**Flashback:**

_We were all quietly walking, and looking at all of the buildings before us. But one special building seemed to have caught the eye of Austin and Ally; A wedding Chapel. _

"_Waasss it say?" Austin asked stupidly. _

"_Wedding Shapellll," Ally said smiling._

"_Less go inside!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing Ally's hand and running inside. Trish and I followed behind them. _

"_WOOOOOW!" Ally exclaimed, looking around the chapel in awe. _

"_THIS IS AWESOME!" Austin said, smiling widely. _

"Yeah!" Trish agreed.

"_You know what I know what we shud do now!" Austin said. _

"_And what would that be?" I asked._

"_GET MARRIED!" he said cheering. _

"_But… to who?" I questioned. _

"_To each other dumbass," he stated simply. _

"_WHAAAAAAAAAA! That sounds like fun. But aren't people only upposed to get married when they love each other?" Ally asked. _

"_Yeah." _

"_Well. We're not in love with each other, so we cant get married."_

"_Who says I'm not in love with youuu?" _

"_Umm… you?" _

"_Nope, causeee this brain says that im in looooooooooooveeeeeee wit-chu," _

_Ally thought for a moment, then began brushing off her yellow dress; "Alright!" she exclaimed._

_**Flashback Over.**_

"So Austin was the one who wanted to get married in the first place," said Ally. I nodded my head and sat back on the sofa.

"Well, go on tell us how they got married," Trish insisted.

"Oh I don't think they'll really care now that they know what happened and stuff," I shrugged.

"No, I want to know, tell us," Ally said. I nodded my head and began the story once again.

_**Flashback:**_

_So, after Austin and Ally talked to the lady behind the counter, they got a priest and the wedding began. _

"_We… are gathered here to day, to join these two people in holy matrimony," he began. _

"_OH BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, GET TO IT GUY," Austin yelled. The priest sighed in annoyance and nodded his head. _

"_Austin, do you take ally to be you lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. _

"_HELL YEAH I DO!" he cheered. _

"_Ally, do you take Austin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_Hmmm. Let me think. YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she said; "Bu-wait, we don't have any rings."_

_The priest sighed yet again, and pulled two plastic gold rings from his pocket; "If I give you these will you be quiet and just get married!?" he yelled. _

"_Yeah!" Ally said smiling. The priest placed them in Austin's hands; "You may now exchange rings."_

_Austin placed the ring on Ally's hand, and ally did so too. _

"_Bu-wait, this doesn't really fit," she frowned. _

"_OH MY GOSH THAT'S THE ONLY RING I HAVE TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" Ally cleared her throat, and sat quiet. _

"_You may now kiss the bride," he said hurriedly_

_They inched together, until the gap between them was closed. They were now engaged in a wet, sloppy kiss. _

_**Flashback Over**_

"Wow."

"I know."

"So wait, how did you and I get married?" Trish asked.

"That's something I'd rather you and I talk about alone," I said hoping she would understand.

"Alright… I guess we should get going then, because I want to know now not later," She stood up, grabbed her purse, and headed to the door. I followed behind her.

_**Austin's POV **_

We sat in an awkward silence after Trish and Dez left. Knowing was worse than not knowing really. And your wondering… how is it worse? Well I don't know, it just is, there's nothing I can really say about it.

"Austin, let's not let this make anything more awkward than it already is," Ally stated. I nodded my head and looked at her.

"Well at least we know now, and we don't have to keep trying to remember all the time, the lack of sleep is really getting to me," She nodded her head and laughed a little.

"I know what you mean. Its even worse when you're pregnant," she said. I nodded my head; "I bet it is."

"I can't believe Dez knew the whole time," I said, still trying to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"I know right. And why are you pinching yourself?" she asked.

"Oh I was just trying to make sure I wasn't asleep, and I'm not."

She smiled awkwardly at me; "Well, I'm still pretty stressed so I'm going to take a shower," she stood up and began to walk away.

Something told me to walk after her though, I don't know what it was.

"Ally, hold on a second," I said. She stopped, and turned around.

"What is it Austin?" she asked. I didn't know what I was thinking after that, I just let my mind do whatever it wanted. She looked at me, pure confusion on her face. I placed my hand on her face, and looked her deep in the eyes. Then I pulled her into a kiss.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, what the hell are you thinking pull back pull back!_ But I didn't, and to my surprise neither did Ally.

* * *

**I know what your thinking.**

**YOU DONT UPDATE FOR DAYS AND THEN YOU GIVE US A CLIFF HANGER B******

**Well, I would like to let you know, I've been caught up in writing heart skips a beat, I'm serious it should be up by tomorrow Saturday at the latest. **

**I've also been caught up in other things. There's this website names fantage, I've been on in since like 2008, my name is nique45678. LOL I also know what your thinking here. **

**You immature immature child.**

**Well that I am ^.^. **

**I also got a new phone, and I've been playing with that all week. Sooo yeah, I promise I'll be updating asap. But I'm staying with my grandma all next week so idk how thats gonna happen since i cant bring my laptop. **

**Also, here's my replies to some comments; **

**Guest: AGAWAGAGAGAGAXHFJKEHFGNVSBDYHSLNIFNLZGFIRGBLSWYHUV RTGIKGFU VYUZESRGFLUISTGFRLUEIRGAUIVWUAGLQIURVTVGALUIQVVVVV UIRTVLAQUITFEGQWCYFUEYLIEUYRGLUCQAVGEKA,DZFBMHNJZX BHNJUXDZHNJBXZBNJXZZJJMNJFMNJDFMNJ! whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:O **

**My Reply: Alright... speak the truth. I don't understand whats happening here but yes. I like it. Lol**

**Guest  
**

**i loved it!:) and ya i saw it!:) **

**1) chapter 6 of this story **

**2) I think they will end up staying married:) **

**3) uh i already saw it but i was 8 out of 10 b4:) **

**4) 9 out of 10:):):):):) : **

**My Reply: Well thank you for being the only one that answered my questions, it means a lot. and OH MAH GAWSH A 9 OUT OF 10 THATS PRETTY GOOD!**

**AusllyBeliever: Dez, you IDIOT!: **

**My Reply: I was thinking this exact same thing while writing it Lol.**

**Thats it for now! :) Bye!**

**Nikki **


	13. Unfortunately I'm in love with you

_**Ally's POV**_

We pulled apart, my eyes meeting his dark brown ones. I had no idea why any of this just happened, or why I didn't instantly pull back, or why it didn't occur to me that Austin and I were going to be getting a divorce in a few months, and developing feelings for him would be the last thing I wanted to do.

"Um… wow," he whispered. I couldn't speak, I just nodded my head and smiled.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that it was just my mind, and everything and it was just, I'm sorry," he stammered.

"No it's okay… is it weird that I kinda liked it?" I asked.

"Not at all, I highly enjoyed that," he said chuckling.

"Erm… so…?" I awkwardly scanned across the room, noticing that Austin's hands were still on my face; "Um, you can um… take your hand off my face."

"Oh yeah, sorry," he removed his hand from my face, and slowly rocked back and forth.

"So um… I'm gonna get in the shower, cause I'm still kinda stressed and stuff."

"Alright… enjoy your shower… um… take all the time you need…. Have a nice shower…Oh wait I said that," he replied I nodded my head, turned around walking to my room, retrieving some clothes, then going into the bathroom.

_**Austin's POV**_

_Well Austin that was smart of you wasn't it. I can't believe I just did that like way to ruin everything you had between you and Ally. Wait hold on, you and Ally didn't have anything because Ally doesn't love you back. _I couldn't believe what I did, that had to have been one of the stupidest things I've ever done, and now things were going to be awkward between Ally and I and it was all my fault. Worst of all, I had no one to talk to, I'm pissed off at Dez, my dad probably won't want to talk to me, and my mom is still mad, and thinks me and Ally wanted to get married.

There's been so much I've been wanting to say to Ally ever since I fell for her, but I never said it because I convinced myself that I wasn't in fact in love with Ally. But even when I said that I knew I was wrong, I knew I loved her, and nothing could tell me that I didn't not even my brain. Love just hurt so much, especially when the person you're in love with doesn't love you back.

And it's silly, how I've told myself over and over again I'd never fall in love, I'd never fall in love but look now, I'm in love with my longtime friend Ally Dawson. And I'm not mad, I'm not sad, I'm happy, for some reason I'm happy.

What is there to smile about? What is there to be happy about, I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back, I have no chance in ever being with her ever. If anything I should be frowning, and scolding myself, yelling at myself for being in love when I said I would **never **go down that path.

Ally soon got out of the shower and came to sit in the living room.

"I want to talk to you really quick, maybe touch bases with you or something," she said.

"I agree, I need to talk to you now," right now would be the best time to tell Ally how I felt rather she loved me back or not.

"Well. Um that kiss was without a doubt amazing, but um. I can't help but think, were getting a divorce in a couple months the last thing we need is to develop feelings for each other," she said.

I frowned, not what I wanted to hear, but I still had to tell her; "I agree, well kind of but, even if you don't want to hear this right now I want to tell you something."

"Austin if this is about what happened in Vegas just leave it, as they always say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," she stated.

"Actually it doesn't and, it's kind of important."

"Alright, then what is it?" she questioned letting out a deep sigh.

"Well you remember when I said I loved you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause… I kinda, sorta, maybe. Did mean it." She sat speechless, looking at me, then looking to the floor. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I knew I was going to regret it all. But in the end I had to say it I told myself it didn't matter rather she said she loved me back or not.

"Um… what do you mean?" she stammered.

"I mean, I love you," I stated, looking her in the eyes.

_**Ally's POV**_

_No, no, no, no, no. Look what you did Ally, you made him fall for you, you did something. I mean of course you may love him no doubt about it, but we want a divorce right? _All I could think was is this really true, does he really love me?

"Um… I don't know what to say," I lied.

He chuckled and sat back; "See I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have said it," he muttered.

"No don't think that way! I love hearing those words, it's just this is all happening so soon, and I don't know if you really love me," I admitted.

"Really love you? Ally since when do I tell a girl I'm in love with them? You're the first one, I'm not gonna say that I love someone if it's not true," he shouted.

"Lower your voice please, and it may just be your mind right now, going through so much you know a last resort your all alone you have no family to be your backbone you basically have no one but me."

"Your somewhat right, but Ally I kinda know what it's like to be in love."

"Oh really since when?"

"Um I was kind of in love with cassidy."

"Oh please, you and Cassidy dated for 5 months that's not love, love Is me and Dallas."

"You and Dallas? Pshh! You know Dallas didn't love you back!"

I gasped it hurt to hear those words; "Well you know Cassidy was just USING you! She didn't want you Austin!"

He furrowed his eyebrows; "And what makes you think that, you act like you've had been in about 5 serious relationships, but you know what Ally you've been in none, none at All. Dallas didn't love you, he never will, that's why he hung up on you after you told him that you were pregnant you thought he wanted you back because he missed you? No he wanted you back because you were his last resort!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AUSTIN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DALLAS AND I HAD AND YOU NEVER WILL, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS AND YOU NEVER WILL, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE A **WIFE **AND **KIDS** AND YOU NEVER WILL!" I yelled, standing up.

He looked at me, hurt in his eyes. Tears daring to spill from mine, what have I done, what was I thinking.

"You know, I may not know what love is, but… I sure as hell know I'm in love with you," he said, getting up and storming away.

I flipped around; "Austin, I-"

"No, save it Ally," he retorted.

I sat back down and let the tears spill from my eyes. What did I do, why did I do it? You ruined it All Ally, you messed it all up.

_**Austin's POV**_

You ruined it all Austin, you messed it all up. Look what you did to your friendship, you promised to keep cool, but you didn't. You promised you would yell, but you did. Everything's ruined and it's all my fault.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, and plopped down on my bed. Who knew that 3 simple words could ruin a perfect friendship. I lay out on my bed, and let out a deep sigh. I felt like crying for many reasons. But I was a moon and moons don't cry. I sat up, and looked around my room. The boring white walls, the huge flat screen TV, the white chairs placed next to the window out looking the beautiful beach view.

My room had always been missing something, and that was color, but I could never think of any way to decorate it, and last week I officially decided to give up on it.

Maybe I should just officially give up on everything. Everything meant nothing now that I didn't have Ally.

* * *

**Sorry I had to make them fight, you have to have that twist or else there wont be a story. **

**Anyway.**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: "I like this chapter though it was kind of weird when they were drunk!": LOL yeah I know, it was weird writing it out and stuff. But Tbh it was a little fun. **

**Sibuna1023: "I love flashbacks.": Lol, don't we all?  
**

**Heart Skips a Beat is up, and it already has 2 chapters posted.**

**Oh yeah baby I by Ariana grande came out on itunes today, and it should probably be on youtube soon, you should listen to it its a complete Hit! :) I think you guys'll love it, its like my new Auslly shipping song. Now everytime I hardcore ship Auslly I'm gonna listen to this. **


	14. Unfortunately I do too

_**Ally's POV**_

It had been a week since our fight, and since then we hadn't talked, made eye contact, or even bothered to be in the same room together. I knew that this was partially my fault; I was being too sensitive about Dallas, and I knew he was right, knowing that all he wanted me for was to be on his shoulder was painful. Why couldn't someone want me for who I was? And love me because I'm my normal witty self? But I had that with Austin, and I turned him down in the worst way possible, and now everything we could have ever possibly had went down the drain, and it was my Fault.

I sat up and looked around my room. It was a mess, clothes, chocolates, and tissues everywhere. I couldn't believe I let myself get so out of hand, it wasn't like me to go days without cleaning, let alone go hours without cleaning. I sighed deeply, stood up, and made my way to the door, hesitantly opening the door and tiptoeing into the living room. I looked around the room to make sure Austin wasn't in the room, and went into the laundry room to grab cleaning supplies. I quietly made my way into the room, and grabbed the cleaning supplies.

I was now in the living room quietly tiptoeing through the house and making sure to keep my eyes forward. Unfortunately that wasn't such a smart idea, just as I began to turn the corner to the hallway, I stepped on one of Austin's stupid controllers, and fell over hitting my head on the floor and letting out a loud groan. I immediately heard footsteps rushing into the room, then I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

I slowly opened my eyes I took a moment to examine his features, they were different, his eyes weren't warm and brown, they were red and puffy, and it looked like his cheeks were stained from tears. But that couldn't be, Austin couldn't cry because Austin never cared right? I shook off the thoughts, right now I was in too much pain to be thinking about difficult things.

I let out another loud groan and squeezed my eyes closed; "Austin it feels like we've been walking for like ever where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"Um, yeah I'm kinda hungry so I'm just gonna grab some food," he mumbled.

"Well put me down I'll just go to my room myself," I said.

"No way, I'm not gonna let you walk to your room," he replied.

"and why is that?"

"Well, I heard you hit your head all the way in my room, I'm pretty sure you're not that okay Ally."

"You wouldn't know," I grumbled.

"Gee Ally just let me carry you to your room stop complaining if anything you should be happy."

"Ughh! There is nothing to be happy about," I said groaning again.

"You're telling me," he said with a low chuckle. I didn't reply, I didn't feel like arguing, I didn't feel like talking, I felt like laying down.

"You know it was your stupid controller that did this, I mean gee clean up Austin," I complained.

"Dude, I haven't been out of my room since we fought what the hell do you mean?" he asked.

"There was a PS3 controller on the floor, it was clear and I figured it belonged to you."

"Well no I don't own hideous things."

"Well then who the hell put the controller on the floor. No wait let me guess the magical bunny who plants controllers in random places at unknown times."

He chuckled; "Whatever, let's go get complain a lot princess to her bed."

"I am not complain a lot princess," I muttered.

"Haha, sure then," he said beginning to walk again.

"No I'm being dead serious I don't complain THAT much."

"Really Ally. Name a time when you haven't told somebody how messy there room was, or asked someone to organize there closet, or tell someone OH PLEASE DON'T TOUCH THIS SPECIAL BOOK OF MINE PLEASEEEE," he said mimicking my voice.

I sat quiet for a moment; "Yeah, yeah whatever," I heard the creaking of a bedroom door, then I felt myself being gently placed in a bed. I smiled; "Thanks Austin," I said.

"You're very welcome," he replied. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, this wasn't my room it was Austin's.

"Austin, why exactly am I in your bed?" I asked.

"Cause I need to keep an eye on you, and the only way I can do that is by laying you in my bed, and making sure nothing happens."

"Oh yeah, because a robber is going to come through my window in broad daylight and start beating me up," I said rolling my eyes.

"It could happen," He said bluntly shrugging his shoulders.

"Well… I guess this is better than nothing," I said closing my eyes again. It was kind of nice having Austin around again, I missed talking to him, hearing his laugh, I even missed how he used to complain about my cleanliness.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Uh… no thank you though," I replied.

"Are you sure, I can make you something… well attempt to make you something," I opened one eye and giggled.

"No Austin the last thing I need Is you burning down the house."

"I can get you a pickle," he said I heard the smile in his voice.

I instantly opened my eyes and grinned from ear to ear; "Yeah I want I pickle! "I exclaimed, grasping my head in pain.

"Alright I'll go get you a pickle," he replied getting up and leaving the room. I slowly sat up and gazed around his room, the repeating color of white burning my eyes. I never noticed how dull Austin's room was until now. And that was probably because I never really bothered to pay attention. I did notice one color that broke the pattern though, and that was the yellow and red guitar I got him in the 10th grade. I couldn't believe he kept it, I thought he gave up on music for good, I thought he never wanted to see another musical instrument in his life.

I smiled I really couldn't believe he kept it. Austin soon came back into the room with an armful of food.

"Well, I know you said you only wanted pickles, but I brought other things just in case you want to watch a movie later on or something," he said smiling.

"Aw, well thank you Austin that's really sweet of you," I replied smiling.

He handed me a jar of pickles and a napkin and grabbed some twizzlers for himself, then he plopped down next to me; "So do you want to watch anything?"

"Umm, well if you feel like watching something."

"Awesome well yes I feel like watching something, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Umm… Anything that doesn't have to do with law, order, criminal justice, um action, or horror."

"Well… Looks like we'll be watching the sitter* then," he said, scrolling through Netflix* and turning it on. The first few minutes of the movie we were quiet, then we would say random things here and there, and then we just started having a conversation. Then came the moment I was dreadin;

"Ally… I know you're going to hate me for bringing this up right now, but I want to talk about what happened," he said.

"Yeah…I've been obviously avoiding that for a while, I guess your right."

"I don't like when we fight, its really stupid, you know?"

"Yeah haha, we should be fighting so much… I mean I don't want to fight like that anymore," I admitted.

"Me either, it's really stupid," he said chuckling

"So… I just want to let you know I'm sorry for saying all I said, I didn't mean any of that its just at the moment I didn't want to believe that, you know that was really the case, but you were right and I was wrong," I said sighing.

"Well. You were right in some ways, I **won't **know what its gonna be like to have a wife and kids, and probably never will," he said sighing deeply.

"Well… that's not all the way true either, you know… I didn't know what to say when you say you loved me but um.. now I kind of do."

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… I kinda, love you too," I mumbled.

_**Austin's POV**_

I couldn't believe it, how the hell did her mind change in just a week? Maybe she's loved me this whole time, maybe she loved me before I loved her. Wow, I have so much to process in such little time.

"Austin?"

"Oh, sorry got caught up in my thoughts."

"It's alright…. Too soon?" she asked.

"Um… Your sure its not just the bump to your head making you say this?" I questioned.

"Um, probably not."

"Well then no, not too soon, that's all I've been wanting to hear ever since I told you that," I said smiling widely.

"Well. Yeah I do.. But I just don't know about a relationship and stuff right now, that's probably too soon, and well. We do argue a lot," she said.

"Yeah, your right we should probably just go about our lives, and take things slow," I responded.

"I agree," I said smiling. She turned her focus back to the movie. I wasn't really paying attention though, all I ever wanted was for Ally Dawson to love me, and now I had that. But it felt like something was missing still, and I didn't know what it was.

_**Ally's POV**_

Sudden relief hit me after the conversation was done with, and it wasn't just because I was happy I didn't have to talk about that dreadful fight anymore, it was because I finally told someone how I truly felt about them. And it wasn't a jumbled up lie, it was the truth the complete truth.

And though being a couple wasn't an option at the time, I didn't care being in love with Austin was better than being in any relationship.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Ally finally loves Austin... OR. Does she? MUAHAHAHAHA. **

**Anyway, sit around in the circle children its time for a story. **

**Alright so I was walking through the store the other day, and this group of guys just come up to me, me being the fragile scared person I am thought they were about to take me, but they were my age, and they were being stupid asf. So anyway there was this one guy, he had the CHEAPEST pickup lines in the history of pickup lines. He told me**

**Hey shawty, looking good today, but you'll be looking better once I'm by your side forever babe. **

**And I was like... NOPE. SWERVE. GOODBYE. WALK AWAY. **

**I literally laughed, and then said, um no thank you and walked away but tell me why this guy kept trying to get my attention? And I was just feeling all awkward Lol! Anyway in the end I ended up giving him my number and ever since the day i gave him it hes been blowing up my phone with cheesy pick up lines. **

**Whats the moral of the story kids?**

**Don't give guys who use cheesy pick up lines your number, because they'll never stop. **

**Anyway Question answering time!**

**Chelseak88: I love it! When are they gonna find out the genders of the baby or babies? ;) See what i did there?! And do you know if Adam Iroigoin from Shake It Up and Laura Marano are dating? I bet Ross is jealous. ;)- WHATTT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT WAS A RUMOR! And probably in the next two or three chapters. **

**LovePeach16: Their always fighting, when is going to stop- Well, they are husband and wife :D. Lol Just kidding, I know but you gotta have that extra pazazz to the story otherwise you probably wouldnt have a story.**

**xxdumbblondiexx : Awww! No! No! Alllllyyy! Ahh, i'm freaking out now. THEY'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER LIKE C'MON- Hey, no freaking out! I bet you like this chapter dont you? **

**Okay I have a question...Please answer :D or maybe just put a little dot. or something lol.**

**What's your favorite quote from this story?**

**Mine is**

**"Well… I kinda, love you too," - Ally Dawson. **

**Well thats it for now, byee! :D **

**Nikki**


	15. Unfortunately, I waking you up

_**Ally's POV**_

_There I was, on the stage, my dreams of becoming a star coming true. I was smiling happily at the crowd as their cheers became louder and louder. I took a bow and yelled a quick thank you, then I opened my mouth to begin singing. But nothing came out, I was standing there moving my lips and nothing came out, and slowly one by one each person stopped cheering and began booing. _

"_Boo Ally!" they all yelled. And it became louder and louder, and clearer and clearer until. _

"ALLY! WAKE UP!" said Austin shaking me. I looked up at him and breathed a sigh of relief, it was only a dream.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing… Just a bad dream I guess, what time is it?"

"3:20 this is the third time I've woken you up tonight Ally, is something bothering you?"

"No nothing is. I'm just having that occasional nightmare. You know the ones that you can't get out of your head until the next day," I explained.

"Are you sure you're okay…. You don't want to talk about it?" he questioned.

I hesitated; maybe I should talk to him about it. The only way anything could work between us was if we didn't keep secrets from each other; "Um… well maybe."

He turned on the lamp beside his bed and sat up; "Alright, tell me everything."

I looked over at him for a moment, still anticipating on rather I should tell him or not, music was a tough subject for him; "Well… Um I have this dream a lot…" I mumbled.

"Mhm, go on."

"It's about me going up on stage and singing."

"Wait… shouldn't that be a happy dream?"

"Yeah and it is, until I start trying to sing and nothing comes out and the whole crowd is booing me," I said beginning to panic.

He sighed and looked at me, smiling warmly; "That happens to me a lot actually, except when I go up there and sing I sound like a chipmunk," he said chuckling; "But I decide that since it's just a dream I have nothing to worry about. It's not like nightmares are gonna come true Ally. After all it is just a dream."

"Yeah I know but I wish I could just stop having it, it's annoying me so bad, you know how much I love music, and if I ever succeed in music business I don't want that to haunt me."

"It's not going to haunt you as long as you don't let it," he said pulling me into a tight hug. I loved these moments, the moments were Austin was the nicest man in the world, and I was the one who got to experience it. These were the times when I loved him the most.

"You know I'm always there for you Ally, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything even if it's about music," he whispered.

I smiled happily; "Thanks Austin that really means a lot to me," I replied; "So um… does that mean I can ask you a question, it has something to do with music."

I looked up at him, he looked hesitant and a tad bit uncomfortable; "Sure…"

"Um… well… Do you think you'll ever want to try and sing again? I mean you haven't completely given up on music have you?"

He sighed heavily; "No I haven't after that accident though I felt like my whole world came crashing down, and I didn't know what to do at the time… But I think I might give it another try someday."

"That's great… you know I kinda miss those times in the practice room, me writing you numerous songs and you singing them to me, Trish, and Dez."

"Yeah… I miss them too," he mumbled; "I miss them a lot," he added.

I looked up at him almost at a loss for words. I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't know if I should say it.

"Um… then er… Why don't you start trying again now."

He looked at me with an arched eyebrow, disbelief in his eyes; "I don't know about that Ally, It doesn't sound like quite a smart idea."

"Well of course it is, I know you have lots of emotions your just itching to let out!"

"I do, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Then start small, play a song for me! Then your crowd will gradually get bigger!"

"I don't know about that Ally, I mean it's a good idea I just don't know if I'm ready to do music again. Especially after what my dad told me."

"What did your dad tell you?"

"Well that night after my failed performance my dad told me he knew I would never make it, and that even if I tried again I would succeed."

"Austin. First off your dad was probably saying that because he wants you to take over moons mattress kingdom, and second hadn't your dad been drinking that night?"

"Yeah, and your probably right but I let those words sink in after a while, and whenever I think about music I think about those words."

"Look Austin, don't think about what your dad told you years ago, think about what I'm telling you now, I care about you and what you love and I can tell that you still love music like you did."

He looked at me, pain and wonder in his eyes, but I knew he wasn't going to say no, because I knew, he knew I was right.

"Ally. You gotta promise me something before I agree to any of this," he mumbled.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"You have to promise that no matter what you won't give up on me or tell me that I'll never make it. I can make an exception on the songs that I write though."

I giggled; "Of course Austin, I would never give up on you."

"And um, you won't laugh right in my face if I write a bad song?'to sing

"You just s- Yeah I will," I promised.

He smiled goofily at me; "Good, because I know I can't do this without you… promise you'll keep your promise?" he said chuckling.

"I always keep my promises," I mumbled innocently. He looked at me and smiled again.

"I know you do."

_**Austin's POV**_

"AUSTIN! GET YOUR KNEES OFF OF MY BACK FOR THE LAST TIME!" Ally yelled.

I rolled over; "Sorry… for the fifth time."

"Like gee, I'm already pregnant I don't need any more pressure on my back."

"Sorry," I said beginning to doze off again.

"And while we're on the subject how about I mention the fact that sometimes you talk in your sleep," she went on.

"Mhmm."

"And it's not even like you say reasonable things you say stuff like. Dougie, and clock, and pineapple."

I turned to her and opened my eyes; "Hey! Dougie is NOT a thing, he's a person gee. And he IS reasonable," I argued.

"Not in your sleep," she replied.

"Why are we even talking about this I'm sleepy!"

"Austin it's 9:30."

"Sooo. I didn't get to sleep until 5:00, and who are you to judge you're still sleeping."

"Because I'm pre-"

"Nope don't say it, pregnant is not an excuse, you already used that up."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it we've got 7 more months left," she muttered.

I sighed; "Yeah, I know… can I go back to sleep nowww?" I asked. She nodded her head and got out of the bed.

"You can, but I think I'm going to go clean my room up," she cheered.

I rolled my eyes; "Oh gee how exciting," I muttered sarcastically.

_**Ally's POV**_

I gathered the cleaning supplies and headed to my room, making sure to watch my step. I looked around and groaned loudly.

Tissues, paper, clothes, you name it, it was there on my floor. I kneeled over and grabbed the wastebasket that was placed next to my bed, it was full.

Now that I made it into my room, cleaning seemed less fun. Since I had never made a mess this big, I had never experienced the full 'thrill' of cleaning. I began gathering all the garbage, then I placed it all in a bag, then I grabbed the clothes and put them in my laundry basket.

I cleaned in silence until I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, it was of course Austin.

"Hey," he said, now sounding fully awake.

"Hey Austin," I briefly looked up at him and returned my focus to cleaning.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Actually… I'm not, this is the worst time I've ever had cleaning."

He laughed; "That's because you don't know how to have fun while cleaning."

"Really? Since when do you have fun cleaning?"

"Umm… Have you seen my room?"

I shrugged he had a point, his room was pretty spotless; "Yeah, Yeah. How do you have 'fun' while cleaning?" I questioned, putting air quote's around the word fun.

"I listen to a little music, dance a little, sing a little and next thing you know, everything is clean."

"Alright, let me cross something off the list though… I can't dance and I'm not going to try in this mess."

"Deal," he said chuckling.

"Alright, well I put some cereal in a bowl, all you have to do is put the milk in."

"You don't want me to help you clean?"

"HAHA! You helping me clean?!"

"…I'll take that as a no?"

"You really want to help me clean this mess?"

"I mean… It wouldn't hurt, as long as you help me clean up my mess.

"Of course."

He knelt down next to me, and began picking things up; " Really Ally how many chocolate bars have you had this week?"

"Haha, yeah I've had a tough week," I mumbled.

"And so have I," I mumbled; "Can we turn on some music now?" he asked. I nodded my head and stood up, I grabbed my iPod*, and placed it on the dock. I put it on shuffle and went back to cleaning.

Justin Timberlake's _Senorita* _started blaring through the speakers, I immediately became excited and started snapping my fingers, since dancing was off limits in my eyes. Austin and I cleaned around the room, and actually it was an enjoyable time.

Behind all of the singing, I heard the doorbell ring I exited the room, and made my way through the living room, I opened the front door a warm smile on my face until I noticed.

It was Austin's mom, and my father, standing beside each other, arms crossed faces blank. I looked at them and forced a smile again.

"Hi Mimi, Hi dad," I mumbled, my dad nodded his head in response and Mimi didn't answer.

"Come on in," I said; "I'll be right back, um Austin is in the other room." I quickly jogged to my room and burst back into my room.

"Austin, we have a problem," I whisper yelled.

* * *

**OMG CLIFF HANGER! Lol I'm hoping I make it to 105 reviews by the time I update. **

**Anyway though no ones asked I'd like to inform you that I wont be done with this story any time soon I'm planning on a good 25-30 chapters. Plus I'm thinking about a sequel or an epilogue. **

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Moral of your story should be to always give them a fake number so they will leave you alone and not be able to bother you anymore! Lol and I don't really have a fave quote, I like it all!- -FACE PALM- OH MY GOODNESS I didn't think about that. My whole life has been changed. **

**Sibuna1023: Um, your sure its not just the bump to your head making you say this? #hilarious- Lol that line gets me... Every time, every time.  
**


	16. Unfortunately she's moody

**Take a guess at how much I love you on a scale of 1-10. **

**TRICK QUESTION THE ANSWER IS 15! OMG 109 REVIEWS?! OMGGG I LITERALLY HAD A WHILE CELEBRATION ONCE I MADE IT OVER 105! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What is it Ally?" he asked; "Who was at the door?"

"That's the problem, it's your mom and my dad, and they don't look too happy!"

"Oh my gosh well what did you do?"

"I invited them inside, I think they want to talk about something…"

"Yo-….YOU INVITED THEM INSIDE?!" he whisper-yelled.

"I didn't know what to do or say I couldn't say. Hey I'm not here come back later!" I argued.

"It could've worked you don't know!" he said.

"Come on Austin they clearly want to talk just don't look too panicked."

"Fine but if they say something stupid I'm blaming this all on you!" he said pointing his finger at me.

"Alright whatever just come on!" He got up and walked out the room, I followed behind him, trying to hide the panic in my eyes.

He plopped down on the sofa, and looked at back and forth between his mother and my father; "Hi mom, hey Mr. Dawson." He said smiling.

"Hello son….Ally," she gave me a nod.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"We need to talk," my father said almost bitterly.

"Alright…about what?"

"About what happened in Vegas."

"Oh… Alright," I already knew where this was going, and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"So, Mrs. Dawson suggested that Lester and I talked since we both felt the same way about the marriage, well we got to talking,"

"AND WE WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" My father finished.

"The truth about what?!" I asked frantically looking back and forth between the two.

"Lester told me that you told him that you were drunk when you and Austin got married a total mistake."

"And Mimi told me that you two weren't drunk and got married on purpose, so which one is it?! What's the truth!?"

"I… I, um. Austin?"

"Well, um. We kind of um. I uh.. Ally I think we need to talk," he got up, grabbed my hand, and led me into the dining room.

"Austin what the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"What do we tell them, we can tell them on purpose or we can tell them accident which one?!" He asked in a panicked tone.

"I think we should tell the truth, I THINK I don't know I never know, oh my goodness this is so over whelming," I rambled, plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Ally come on we have to decide!"

"Well were getting a divorce anyway, so we have to tell the truth!"

"Okay case closed now come on I believe in you go get em' champ!" he said grabbing my hand and giving me a light push.

"What the hell are doing?" I asked.

"Go on you can do this! Just go up there and tell them it was a TOTAL accident, and It was all your idea I'm so sorry!"

"I will NOT say that Austin you're the one who wanted to get married," I said.

"And you agreed to it so go, go." He said giving me another light push.

I whirled around and grabbed his ear, making him whimper; "Lookie here Austin you and I are about to go tell them together rather you like it or not," I said through clenched teeth making him yelp in pain.

"Okay, okay let go please!"he pleaded.

"Alright," I released his ear, grabbed his hand, and led us to the living room.

"Sorry about that… But um Austin and I want to first tell you were sorry for lying, and we shouldn't have done it in the first place, and um. Well we **were **drunk when we got married…" They sat quiet for a while, and I thought they were going to have a major freak out, but I was wrong.

Mimi smiled, she actually smiled; "That's a true relief, I thought you two went off and got married without me," she said letting out a deep sigh.

"Yeah I'm not proud of what you did Ally but… It's nice to know that you didn't do it on purpose," my father said.

Austin chuckled; "I'm sorry for lying mom, I just didn't know how you were gonna react to the whole Vegas thing," he admitted.

"Like Lester said I'm not proud of you getting drunk and married but… at least you didn't do it on purpose."

_**Austin's POV**_

Soon after learning the truth they left, and to be honest it was a huge weight off my shoulders. I did feel bad for lying to my parents, and I felt even worse after I found out my dad was going to L.A for a little while.

"So what now?" I asked.

Ally looked down at her watch, then she pulled her phone from her pocket; "I don't know, lets see if I planned anything for today."

I rolled my eyes, and retrieved the remote from the table, I turned it on and surfed through the channels for a while.

"I think I'll invite Trish over for a little bit," she said after a while.

"No plans today?" I asked.

"Nope. While your at it why don't you invite Dez over it seems like its been forever since we've been together in one room," she said, dialing in Trish's number.

"Your right," I said retrieving my phone, and tapping in Dez' number.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Hey Trish!" I said pulling her into a big hug; "I called you and Dez 2 hours ago where have you been?" I asked.

"I had to take a power nap," she said.

"She wouldn't let me leave before her," Dez muttered.

I giggled; "Alright well come on in, now that I have us all in one room again I can finally hand these out!" I exclaimed.

"Hand what out?" Trish asked.

"These!" I cheered. They were little booklets I made.

"What the…. What are these for?" Trish questioned.

"Well sit down and I'll tell you," I ordered.

She hesitantly sat down and looked up at me; "Alright! Well I decided that since I'm officially two and a half months pregnant as of today that I would hand these out, I started making this a few days after I found out I was pregnant, I decided that since we'll need some order, that I'd make some booklets that cover my full nine months of pregnancy," I explained, handing them out.

"Ally, dude this is a book, and I have to read it?" two things I already don't like," said Trish with a loud groan.

"How will you know if we're reading it?" Dez asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh that's easy after every month I'll just quiz you on what you've learned."

"Ally! I don't want to read," said Austin folding his arms across his chest.

I moved my face closer to his, our noses almost touching; "LOOKIE HERE MR. MOON YOU ARE GOING TO READ THIS BOOK! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT TO DO!" I then grabbed the collar of his shirt; "AND IF YOU DON'T READ THIS, I'LL KNOW AND I SWEAR IT WONT BE PRETTY WHEN I FIND OUT."

"Uh… huh… Okay I, I will just let me go please," he pleaded. I let him go and backed away from him.

"Alright does everyone understand?" I asked smiling.

A chorus of 'Uh Huh's' and 'Yep's' filled the room, I smiled wider; "Great." ]

"Can we uh… maybe get some food?" Austin asked.

"Of course but I'm not ordering it," I replied, sitting down.

"Alright I'll go order it," he said nervously; "Is pizza okay?"

"Pizza is fine, get cheese, no get pepperoni, no get sausage."

"Okay one large meat lovers it is," he said, walking off. I looked over at Trish and Dez.

"Hey why don't one of you turn on the Tv?" I asked.

"Ally the remote is right next to you."

"…..It's too far away," I said beginning to tear up; "I can't reach it!" I whined.

"Okay, Okay, gee obviously these hormones are starting to get the best of you," Trish muttered.

I giggled; "Are not!"

She looked at me and arched a brow; "Sure there not."

I furrowed my eyebrows; "And what is that supposed to mean!?"

She sighed; "Nothing Ally… Nothing."

_**Austin's POV**_

I hung up the phone and sat down on my bed. I needed to be away for a while, Ally's mood swings were driving me nuts. One moment she's happy and another moments she's mad, and then she's sad, and this cycle continues throughout the day.

I knew she would have mood swings I just didn't know they would be this extreme.

I wondered for a moment, what I would be doing if Ally and I hadn't gotten married in Vegas, I knw for a fact that we wouldn't have argued with our parents, my dad would still be here, and Ally and I would probably be going about our business. Ally still with Dallas, me still with Cassidy, though I knew I didn't have any deep feelings for her it was fun to just fool around for fun, after all I am young, and you live your 20's to the fullest then when you make it to 30 you have to become serious.

"Austin?" I looked around the room and saw Ally standing in the doorway, a questioning look on her face.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"What are you doing, I told you the pizza was here like 5 minutes ago," I frowned, I didn't know I had been in here for that long.

"Oh nothing… just, thinking…"

"About?"

"Stuff. Like life," I replied.

"Oh…. You're not sad or anything are you?" she questioned.

"No I'm fine."

"Well, you might want to hurry up, Trish and Dez are having a race on who can eat the most pizza, and I think it's almost gone."

"Alright, I'm coming," I said chuckling.

She came over to me and pulled me into a hug; "Sorry I just felt like hugging you," she said.

"It's alright," I said, placing a small kiss on top of her head.

* * *

**Awwwww. **

**I honestly hate this chapter. One of my least favorite, cause I think I wrote it crappy. But hey, I needed to update for you guys. **

**ALRIGHT. Now, I am at a total freeze for one reason, I dont know what the gender should be, and I don't know if it should be twins or just one baby. So what I'm going to do is have you guys vote. **

**So **

**Boy or Girl?**

**One Baby or Two? **

**Just put it in your review or PM me whatever is better. The more the better, and I'll be able to continue :).**

**Nikki _Thanks for 109 reviews._**


	17. Unfortunately it's WHAT!

**LOL! My goodness, who knew I'd be updating the next day because of how many reviews I got! That is AMAZING! I love you guys so much lol :) any way drum roll pleaseeeee. INTRODUCING **

** UNFORTUNATELY IT'S WHAT?!**

** Enjoy **

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

I woke early the next morning to the smell of something burning. I rushed out of the room and into the kitchen where Austin was making- scratch that attempting to make pancakes.

"Austin what the hell are you doing?!" I asked.

"I'm ma-… I'm trying to make pancakes, I figured I'd let you sleep in and do things on my own but that obviously didn't work out," he said.

"Well…. Thanks for letting me sleep in, but I think you should leave the cooking to me. Now go, go I'll clean this up," I replied.

"But… I want to cook," he said, giving me a pleading look.

"So I'm guessing you want to burn the house down then?" I asked giving him a glare.

"No. I'm guessing you want to ruin my hopes and dreams then," he said, sitting down on one of the barstools; "What are we doing today?"

"Well, we have a doctors appointment at 12:00 we can't miss it," I said scraping one of the burnt pancakes off of the griddle.

"You say that every time. What are we gonna do until it's time for the appointment?"

"Austin, I'm not a day planner, why don't you ask yourself that question," I said rolling my eyes.

"But you are! You always plan things, like when we'll go to the movies, or when dinner will be, or when we'll eat lunch, and when I get to watch TV."

"I only do that when its necessary, and right now it's not, the only thing I need to keep track of today is the time until the appointment, and its 10:00 right now which means we have 2 hours to get ready," I explained, scraping another pancake from the griddle.

"I'm not going anywhere on an empty stomach you know how I am when I don't eat food," he muttered.

I looked back at him; "If you just woke me up, we wouldn't have a problem and I would be making the pancakes right now, but no Austin had to be a man and get up and make pancakes because he wants to burn houses down and sh-stuff," I stuttered. I was cutting low on my cursing, which didn't seem to go very well since I would have to stop mid-sentence to correct myself.

"So what am I supposed to eat now?" he asked.

"Air." I replied, trying to hold in my fits of laughter.

"AIR?! Ally I breathe that! I need food!"

"Better get a bowl and some cereal, get it poppin` with that Raisin Bran*." I said giggling. He got up, grabbed a bowl, and poured some cereal in it.

"Thank you for kindly reminding me that we had this cereal, I hate it so much, but it'll do."

"You are very welcome, while you're at it since you wanted to make me breakfast how about you pour me some cereal too, I'll put the milk in since you always put too much."

"I don't put too much I put just the right amount for your information, and yes I will pour some cereal for ma` lady." **(A/N: Aah, chad dillan cooper. That's what ma lady reminds me of. Lol)**

_**Austin's POV**_

My plan to make Ally the perfect breakfast backfired, but at least she didn't try to kill me for almost burning down the house. That's what made her special to me, any other person like Cassidy would have murdered me for messing up the kitchen like that especially after spending 2 hours cleaning it the night before (Which Ally gladly did). But no, she shook it off and put a warm smile on her face, even though I knew on the inside she was exploding with fury.

"Why thank you very much Austin for that wonderful bowl of cereal, I didn't know you could make it like that," she said placing her bowl in the sink.

"You are very welcome sweetie, anything for you," I replied.

"Alright I'm going to get dressed we have an hour and 30 minutes until the appointment, may I remind you it takes about 20 minutes to get to the doctor's office which means that you should probably get dressed too," she said; "We all know you like to look good in public," she muttered.

"Yes, yes I do thank you very much. Is there something you have against me liking to get dressed and looking nice for the outside world? I mean I don't wanna go outside and let people see me and talk about me like 'Oooh what is he wearing' you know I want them to look at me like 'OOOH what is he wearing it's so amazing I wish I could dress like him!' you know?"

"No I don't, if I was one of those outside people you didn't know I would say, 'Ooh I bet he just got all dressed up to come get a jar a pickles' which we do need by the way," she said.

"Hey ouch," I replied placing a hand over my heart.

"Aww, a hit to your huge ego?" she quipped, walking off.

"I DO NOT HAVE A HUGE EGO!" I yelled.

"Whatever just get dressed please!"

"Ha, huge ego," I muttered standing up; "Anything but that, ha, she doesn't know what she's talking about," I chuckled lightly at her witty comment and went into my room.

_**Ally's POV**_

"_And as long as I got my suit and tie,*" _I sang along to the music playing as I searched through my closet. I couldn't decide on rather I should wear my pink dress with black flats or my blue dress with silver flats.

"AUSTIN COME HERE THERES SOMETHING TERRIBLY WRONG!" I yelled trying not to giggle. I heard the sound of loud footsteps then my door swung open, revealing a frantic Austin, his hair and clothes disheveled.

"ALLY WHATS WRONG IS EVERYTHING OKAY, DID SOME ONE GET IN I'LL BEAT HIM UP BETTER BELIVE IT I TOOK KARATE FOR A WEEK ONCE I CAN DO ANYTHING SEE HIYA WHOAAAAA!" he said kicking his foot in the air, and hitting the lamp standing next to the door; "Sorry about that…."

I laughed; "No one got in Austin," I said.

"Well what's terribly wrong?" he asked.

"I can't choose which dress to wear, so I'm asking you. Blue or Pink?"

"WHAT! That's what's terribly wrong! You called me in here for a dress?!" he exclaimed; "And uhh, I think pink would look nice, it really compliments your curls," he said.

"Yes, that is what's wrong, and yeah I was thinking pink I just needed some confirmation," I said nodding my head.

"Well your welcome, and if you'll please excuse me I have to finish dressing," he said calmly, closing my door.

I removed my clothes, and slid the dress on, then I put on the black flats and looked at myself in the full body mirror.

"Oh yeahh, looking good!" I said twirling around. I then went into the bathroom, grabbed my curling iron, plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. I knew it was going to take a while, so I went and grabbed my iPod, I put it on shuffle and impatiently waited.

"_We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE, WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACEEEE!" _I sang. I began dancing soon after, jumping around with my eyes closed. I was having a nice time until…

"BAHAHAHAHAAHAHA Ally what are you doing this is like the 2nd time I've caught you dancing!" Austin exclaimed.

"I was having fun gee. What's it to you?" I snapped.

"It's just really funny the dancing with the hands, and the HAHAHA," he said mimicking my moves.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I muttered, turning off the music and grabbing the curling iron.

"No don't stop I want to see more!" He said, still in fits of laughter.

I rolled my eyes, and began fixing the untidy curls in my hair; "You only want me to dance so you can get a good kick out of it, so why would I do that?"

"Because you want to make your husband the happiest person in the world," he replied.

"And you want your wife to be the maddest person in the world I'm guessing," I said through clenched teeth.

"No, sweetie I only want what makes you happy," he said, trying not to laugh again.

"Ha, Ha," I responded, sitting the curling iron down and switching it off; "I'll be done in a second, I just have to apply some makeup."

"Alright, its 11:15, just so you know," he said leaning on the door frame.

"Aren't you gonna do something with your hair?" I asked.

"I already did, see?" he pointed to his hair and smiled at me.

"Um no you didn't… Austin in high school your hair used to be perfect what happened?"

"I uh… well… My mom did my hair," he admitted looking down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT YOUR MOM DID YOUR HAIR!" I exclaimed; "THAT'S HILARIOUS! HAAHAHAAHA."

"Laugh on Ally laugh on, at least I don't look like dying walrus while dancing," I furrowed my eye brows, and gave him a playful nudge.

"Shut up," I said applying the last few coats of lip gloss; "Alright, let's get out of here," I said, making my way around Austin, grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

"HEY, what's the rush its only 11:30," said Austin rushing after me.

"Yeah and there may be some traffic, so the extra ten minutes can be put to some good use," I replied, getting into the car.

"You know I can't get that image of you dancing out of my head, it was really funny," said Austin as he got into the car. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"I thought we were behind that, that is so 5 minutes ago," I said.

"Not in my book," he replied, letting out a low chuckle. I rolled my eyes yet again and buckled up, we rode in complete silence to the doctor's office.

"11:55 right on time!" I smiled, and got out of the car, I loved the feeling of accomplishing something.

"Ally stop rushing, I don't like walking fast!" Austin complained.

"I'm not rushing I'm walking at a normal pace," I replied, opening the door and walking in; "WAIT!" he yelled I rolled my eyes and stopped, waiting impatiently for him.

"Austin you take forever like your taking you dear sweet old time and its 11:58 come on!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Sorry," he said, coming in and putting his arm around my waist.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Allyson Dawson?" the doctor said in quiet calming voice. Ally and I stood up hand and hand and walked into the back room, where multiple rooms where located.

"Were just gonna do a quick ultrasound today that's all so this shouldn't take long just follow me," he said.

"Alright," Ally replied trailing behind him. We followed him into a dimly lit room, with a bed, and a screen, which I'm assuming is where the ultra sound shows up.

"Take a seat, I'm just going to ask you a couple questions," he said.

With my help, she hopped onto the bed; "Okay Allyson, so how have you been feeling nauseous or anything?" he asked, pulling out a clipboard.

"Um, no not really," she replied.

"Any morning sickness?"

"Not anymore only at the beginning of the pregnancy."

"Okay last question, have you been growing?"

"Oh yes of course, I've had to buy new pairs of pants, and even some shirt's you know I'm a little bigger than I expected to be at two and a half months," she said.

"Alright, well, thank you… let's get this ultrasound started," he said clapping his hands together. Ally slowly laid herself down. The doctor spread some weird gooey stuff on her stomach and began the ultrasound.

We sat in silence for a little while, the only noise heard were the quiet hum's coming from the doctor.

"Well everything seems fine, the babies are alright," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows; "Um, you mean **baby **not babies," I corrected him.

"Yeah, maybe he means babies as in me and the baby since I'm so young and having a baby, or he's hitting on me because he's a lonely man in his 30's and his last resort is to hit on pregnant woman," Ally said frantically.

"Um, No, for your information I'm married, and I see two fetuses, not one anymore," he replied.

"COOL, so there like twins. I'm gonna be the father of two kids…. I'm… erm gonna be the father of two kids…. I, wow." And then everything went dark.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOL! I couldn't leave you guys hanging I mean gee! I got so many reviews that I don't even know what to say! **

**And thank you for helping me out, show's how much you really want me to continue. So now I'm just stuck with boy or girl, and I'm a short stub away from tallying up those answers. **

**Chelseak88: I'm Back! And yes, the rumor is probably true, Adam and Laura are probably dating, but on the other hand, your welcome for the 109 reviews. I really want them to have twins, do u agree? one Can be a girl and another can be a boy. i was going to suggest that you can name them Ross And Laura...but, that would be weird. Anyway, i have some names, Alexia, Alexandria, Avery, Abby, Abigail, Alexis, Arianna. BOYS Alexander, Bryan, Alex, Nichols. That's all i have...and did u hear R5's sneek peek of their new song Pass Me By? I love it?! Do you? Who's your favorite R5 member? Ross, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Riker , or Ryland. MI- _Welcome Backkk! And oh isn't that unexpected! And yeah, I do agree on them having twins, CUTE CUTE NAMES! and probably Ross, and Riker, I haven't heard the sneak peek either, I need to though cause I heard it was good. _**

**_Trying2StayHopeful: two girls cuz if 1boy 1girl im gonna end up shipping them. & awwwwww! I LOVE THAT CHAPTER!  
Auslly 4-eva- Aww thanks!  
_**

**Alright, so I need boy and girl names like the ones up there, I think it would be cool if they both began with A just my opinion, I don't care as long as there cute though **

**Thats all for now! Bye.**

**Nikki**


	18. Unfortunately it's WHO?

_**Ally's POV**_

And with a loud thud, he was on the ground, his face vaguely pale. I looked up at the doctor who looked the least bit of surprised and giggled nervously.

"Hehe, he um, does that sometimes, when he's nervous," I said; "He'll probably be up in the next minute or so," I lied, hoping that it was maybe the truth.

"Mrs. Moon, this isn't new, usually for new fathers news like this is shocking, heck if this was me I would be in that same position on the floor right now."

"Well, are you going to do anything about it? He fell to the floor, it sounded like he hit his head pretty hard," I replied, looking down at his limp body again.

"Oh yes, of course, I wouldn't leave him like that," he got up and leaned over Austin, I hoped that he wasn't going to attempt something crazy, but then again it wouldn't surprise me, this doctor was a little loopy.

_**Austin's POV**_

I saw a bright light, that's all I saw, and let me tell you, this was probably one of the scariest moments of my life.

Was I dead?

Is this what heaven looked like?

OH. MY. GOSH.

If I was dead, that meant I couldn't be there for Ally, and the babies, which meant Ally would be all alone, and maybe even eventually find another guy to love.

.NO.

LET ME OUT, OUT. I didn't want to be dead, I wanted to be alive, and have Ally in my arms, but what if I never had that again!?

Wait.

Wait.

What's that sound?

It sounds like, like Ally?

"So he's fine?" she asked.

"Yeah he's just fine, just some jitters, he should be awake in a few minutes."

She breathed a sigh of relief; "That's great to know, I thought I would never see him again."

"Mrs. Moon, it's only been 5 minutes," he said; "I doubt he would die because of that."

"Like you would now!" she replied, her voice raising in pitch as if she were offended.

He sighed; "I'm a doctor," he said with a light chuckle; "I would know," I then opened my eyes, relieved to know that I wasn't in heaven I was just lying in a bed, which wasn't so comfortable if you ask me. At that moment I realized a few things, first; I had a headache out of this world! Second; the doctor didn't look worried at all, just upset with the fact that Ally was pushing his buttons and asking stupid questions about how he became a doctor.

"Oh my gosh, my fucking head," I muttered, stopping the conversation between the two.

"Ugh, finally you're awake, the doctor is being mean, can you kick his ass for me, or maybe yell at him, or maybe go all kung-fu on him," she said.

I chuckled; "I won't kick the doctor's ass, and I don't think he was being mean, I think he was just doing his job."

"OH, so now your siding with the doctor! I see how it is, well you know what, I'M not making dinner tonight, you have fun eating out."

"Ally, since when do you cook?"

"Since, since, NOW!" I chuckled not able to reply because of how stupid her comment was.

"It's not funny, your being mean, he's being mean, today is a bad day," she pouted. Sitting back in her seat, and furrowing her eyebrows.

"So twins eh?" I asked, hoping the change of the subject would lighten her mood.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it but at the same time I'm not, I'm gonna look like a fucking backwards humpback whale."

I laughed; "What does a backwards humpback whale look like?" I asked. She looked up at me, her eyebrows still furrowed, but a slight grin forming on her lips.

"You know how a humpback whale is huge? Well, that's what I'll look like, not just a whale anymore," she replied.

"Ally, you won't look like a humpback whale, I promise," I said, sitting up.

"How would you know, I won't start to get huge months from now," she said, standing up and pacing around the room; "And, and when I do get huge, how will people look at me, what if I'm so huge that I can't stand, what about after I have the baby It'll be super difficult for me to lose weight, and then I eat, eat, eat, and get like super fat, like 350 pounds!" she exclaimed.

I arched a brow; "Ally, I'm not saying that It'll be easy to lose weight, but you won't be 350 pounds I promise, and lots of people have been pregnant with twins, you'll be able to walk just fine," I said soothingly, hoping she would calm down just a little.

"Yeah, yeah like you would know!" she retorted. I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ally, I promise you won't be fat," I repeated, with a light chuckle.

"Let's hope your right, but if I do get fat, I'm blaming it all on you, and you're going to help me lose all the weight," she replied.

"I'd be happy to help."

_**Ally's POV**_

Getting fat had been bugging me ever since we left the doctor's office, I knew I wouldn't be able to just drop all that weight in a few quick weeks and go on with my life. I knew it would be difficult, and being the little weakling I am, I didn't think I would be able to put up with trying to keep the weight off.

"Ally, are you sure you don't want to just tell them over the phone?" Austin asked. I decided that telling them face to face would be a better idea, and that would be a great time for me to cook dinner, well attempt to.

"Austin, like I said a million times it won't be as special if we don't tell them personally It'll take away all the excitement," I said now annoyed with the fact that the question had been asked more than once.

"I'm afraid to have your mom, dad, and my mom all in one room, you remember what Trish told them that one time?"

"Austin there way over that and you know it, now go put your clothes back on!"

"Pajamas are formal too!"

"No, there not. Austin don't make me come over there because if I do it won't be pretty," I threatened.

"You're mean when you cook," he stated, turning around and heading to his room.

I giggled and turned to the pot of macaroni I had cooking on the stove, I knew I wasn't much of a cooker, but I did pretty good on this dish if you ask me, I took one of my mom's old recipe's, and added my own little flare to it, it had shredded cheese, melted cheese, and just a bit of broccoli. The other ingredients were ideal for macaroni but my mom insisted that she really made everything up; which was a lie I found 'her' recipe on 5 different websites.

About 10 minutes later, Austin came back in the room dressed in formal attire.

"There you happy, I have on annoying fancy itchy stuff just for you," he muttered folding his arms across his chest and pouting his lip.

"Well, you look very handsome in your annoying fancy itchy stuff," I replied, sauntering over to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek; "Watch the food for me while I go get dressed please?"

"Sure, but I'm not very good at watching things, I tend to get very distracted."

"Now I'm worried about having children with you," I muttered.

"Oh don't be, if their boys my eyes will be on them all the time, I'm pretty sure it'll be just like staring in a mirror," he said, staring into space as if he were day dreaming.

"Wow, your ego, is huge," I replied, and walked away.

_**Austin's POV**_

_Keep your eyes on the food Austin, the food and only the food. You don't care about the repeat Miami Heat* game playing behind you, you care about this delicious looking macaroni and cheese, and you care about this amazing grilled chicken, wow, that really looks good. Looks amazing actually, didn't know Ally had it in her. Wow, maybe I'll just, rip a little piece off the side of this one- _

_NO, watch it Austin, don't eat it. You'll eat some when it's time… Ally would like a taste test though. Just in case it's NOT as good as it looks. Maybe I'll just-_

_NO! You're a man! Not a weakling, even though it feels like your stomach is sinking in at the moment you're not going to give in! In just a matter of moments you'll have that delicious food in your mouth. _

_WAIT, what if they don't get here on time, or what if they just don't show up?! Ally would be upset if her food went to waste!_

I was killing myself with the little pep talk I was attempting to give, but it wasn't working, I wanted to watch the food but at the same time, watch the game that was on in the back. What was taking Ally so long anyway, it took me merely 10 minutes to get dressed, and she's been in there for 20 minutes now. I was losing my mind, literally!

"Ally! Would you hurry up, I can't watch this food for much longer!" I yelled, beginning to pace.

"Austin, I'll be out there in a second would you please be patient?!"

"You said that ten minutes ago! No, please come out here so I that I don't eat all the food!"

"If you eat all the food I swear I will fucking kill you!"

"At least I'll die on a full stomach!" I quipped.

Her door then flew open, and a raged Ally stormed into the kitchen.

"Austin don't play with me I swear, I am not in the mood to be messed with right now," she warned.

"Ally, honey, calm down I was just joking I didn't mean to upset you."

She grabbed the paper towel roll from beside her and looked at me; "You," _smack _"Don't," _smack _"Know," _smack _"When to stop," _smack, smack, smack. _

"Ow stop, stop I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way, by saying anything that I said."

"Argh, you're such a pain in the ass I swear I'll-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

I silently thanked the heavens for stopping a situation I didn't know I would be able to get out of, and walked to the door.

I opened it, fully expecting it to be Ally's parents, but to my surprise it wasn't.

Actually, I didn't expect it to be him for a while.

"Uh… hey dad, come on in."

* * *

**Hola _De mi amor!_**

**So yes, it's been a while, but school started a few weeks ago, and it has been super difficult to update. BUT I got it up, and that's all that matters right?**

**I love, love, love, this chapter. I don't know exactly why it's so funny to me, it just is! **

**You know what else I love, love, love? **

**REVIEWS! **

**I have 142 at the moment! And I really, really would love to have more than that. I'm fine with how many I have, but it would mean so much to get those reviews. **

**Michael: NIKKI!  
ouo  
itss mister(: lawl- OH-EHM-GEEE! Haiii! Sup?**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Girls: Amelia, Arianna, Stella, Aurora Boys: Eli, Aaron, Andrew, Alec  
Personally I really like Arianna and Eli !- OMG beautiful names I love Amelia, and Aurora, and Aaron, and Andrew. ARRRGHH that makes it ten times more difficult to choose names!**

**kkequestrian: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Austin blacked out _ Fucking hilarious. Bahahahahaha. :p**

I vote one girl and one boy. I like Abigail, Alexis, or Aria for a girl, and Benjamin, Aiden, or Ashland for a boy.

OMFG I CAN"T WAIT FOR PASS ME BY TO RELEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

My favorite R5 member is Ross...I mean DAMN. lol he's just so sexy. XD I love Riker though...he's very very close second. Rocky's personality is very attractive on him, as is Ratliff's ;) Ryland is much too young for me...lol- Lots of one girl one boy here I see. I LOVE THE NAMES. and Yes it was hilarious when Austin blacked out. Super duper fucking hilarious.  


_**Nikki**_


End file.
